The Kings Court Of Ideas
by nutsofthechest
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots that I have created from stray ideas that are floating in my head. But the main purpose of this is to create a area I can put my ideas for others to observe and pick at. If you like a idea feel free to copy the idea just not the entire story line since you would be simply using another persons whole idea and not your own. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Star Student

**Hey guys this is just a short one shot that I had in my head and wanted to get out. It is simply a no superpower Percy that goes to school and his teachers need to find a way to 'motivate' him. This is going to have smut in it so watch out.**

 **TIME: 2015**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"What do you mean we are getting a transfer student from Olympia high school?" Asked a curious math teacher named Athena.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory Athena, I don't see how you don't get it." Said a slightly snarky basic environmental skills teacher that went by the name of Artemis.

"Not my point _sister_ what I mean is why in the hell is someone from fathers prize collection of students coming here? As far as I know children that go to that school are well beyond what normal high schools can give them." Athena asked as Chiron their current principle and boss as he could only sigh.

"From the report I received there was no real reason why they were sending him here. All your father told me was that he lacked motivation, for some reason he thought sending him here might inspire him." He said in a tired tone as his hand rubbed his paralyzed legs to try and get some blood flowing since they were a tad cold.

"What section is the person from?" Asked the ever so curious French teacher Aphrodite as she sucked on a sucker more seductively than a teacher should be.

"He is from section A." He said as suddenly the sucker was launched across the room followed by a fit of coughs as Aphrodite was patted on the back by her boyfriend and PE teacher Ares.

"W-What? I thought those people were like Einstein times like a thousand." She sputtered out as Hermes the Communications teacher ripped a still wet sucker out of his hair.

"While they are indeed smart I think you're over exaggerating Aphrodite." Said the farming teacher Demeter.

"So who is this student?" Asked Hera the life science teacher.

"He goes by the name of Percy but his full name is Perseus Romulus Jackson he is also Poseidon's only son." Chiron said as everyone stopped talking.

"Poseidon had a son?" Asked Athena as he nodded.

"Yes he does apparently Poseidon didn't know until a few years ago when he met up with one of his old college hook ups that goes by the name of Sally Jackson. Apparently after he found out he was not happy with himself and offered to give Perseus the best education possible. After he got admitted his smart genes sort of 'kicked in' and he rose through the sections like a rocket and now he stands at the top of his class and one of the smartest student Olympus high has ever seen. But as of lately he as seemingly lost motivation for his classes." He finished.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Asked Hera as she rubbed her forehead as the information processed.

"Well to put it simply try and find something to get him motivated to participate in his studies like he used to." He said.

"What if we can't?" Asked Aphrodite.

"He is an 18 year old male I am sure you can find something to motivate him." Chiron said as some of the females stiffened.

"Are you suggesting something?" Asked Hestia the Home EC teacher.

"No I am not suggesting 'that' I assure you I do not wish to have another case that involves a student and teacher relationship. One was enough with Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase." Chiron said as Artemis pocked at Athena's side as the math teacher looked like she was about to strangle her younger sister.

"Fine but what about clubs? They are all full and our school requires each student participate in at least one club." Said Demeter.

"Actually there is one club with enough room." Chiron said as his eyes landed on Artemis as she froze as Athena poked fun at her now.

"My club is an all-girls club." She stated quickly however Chiron had a certain look on his face.

"Yes as of last year it was before we implemented the co-ed clubs policy I am sorry Artemis but he must join the Archery club it is the only one with an open spot." He said as she cursed under her breath. It was quiet well known that Artemis was not a fan of males and neither were the girls in her club.

"Artemis." Chiron said firmly as she cursed under her breath and faced him.

"Find he can join." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"Good because I already sighed him up and everything." He states simply as Artemis just sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes.

"You know Chiron if you keep making my sister go through mental pains like this then she is going to beat you up one day." Said Aphrodite spoke about her sister Artemis. You see Zeus likes to sleep around a lot and currently Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena were all siblings by father by not by mother.

"I guess you are right. Now that is covered here is his schedule and I hope you all try and motivate him." He said passing out a piece of papers as everyone looked at it.

"Well I believe that will be all and I hope you all have a good rest of the day, now go back to your classes before your students go haywire." Finished Chiron as they all nodded.

"Wait is he coming today?" Asked Athena as Chiron nodded.

"Yes he is, as a matter of fact he is in your classroom right now." Chiron said as Athena sighed.

"Got it." She said as everyone disperse back to their classes leaving Athena to wondering how her class was holding up with the mystery person in it.

 **PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly in my new class as I leaned back on my chair and crossed my legs on my desk as I used it to prop them up. My arms were crossed across my chest and I currently had a math book acting as a sun blocker. Due to my temporary seat I was by a window as it let in the dreaded light to hit my face so I decided to use the book for something better than it had been designed for.

However as I heard the students around me chat away during their free study and I enjoyed my light nap until I heard the room quiet down as a door opened. However no one spoke as I heard the clicking of heals on the floor until they stopped by my current location. I however didn't move as I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips.

"Mr. Jackson I would appreciate if you didn't use the math books as sun visors." Said a female's voice.

"But I am not using it as a sun visor." I said as she let out a sigh.

"Then please explain to me what you are using it for?" She asked as I heard her tapping her foot as I unlocked my arms and legs and sat properly as I removed the book. I however was not prepared for the sight in front of me as I starred at the women.

She stood maybe 6 foot 2 with her heals as her blonde locks of silk like hair flowed down her shoulders. Black rimmed glasses adoring her face while almost framing her…should I say beautiful stormy grey eyes. Her figure that of a model but very well hidden under her current pantsuit, but currently her face was the eye catcher as it reminded me of a secretary. However her current facial feature was one of curiosity.

"Mr. Jackson your explanation?" She asked me in a slightly irritated tone as I gulped as she starred down at me.

"S-Sorry I didn't realize that my teacher was Athena Olympia of the three heirs of Zeus Olympia." I said with a smiled as her eye twitched as everyone looked like they were already planning to bury me.

"Well if you are without an explanation I am going to request you do the problem on the board for the rest of the class." She said turning her back to me as her long hair flew like a curtain around her shoulders.

"Fine." I grumbled as I looked at the simple problem.

"No that one is too easy for you, do this one." She said erasing the question and writing a completely different equation that took up a good portion of the board.

"Okay but what is in it for me?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You get to stay in my class and not get detention." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"You teachers are never any fun." I said as I walked to the board and began solving the equation as Athena watched in amusement. However I knew this equation was not a normal equation but a theory of physics that remained unsolved. But 5 minutes later I tossed the now gaping Athena the capped marker as she starred at me I shock.

"B-But the worlds experts couldn't even solve that one." She said in astonishment as I yawned and sat back down in my seat.

"Oh the reason is that if I do this I feel like the information simply flows into my head." I said as I propped myself up again and crossed my hands across my chest. With that I finally placed the book upon my head and closed my eyes.

"2 hours detention." I heard from an angry Athena as I heard her stomp towards me.

"Fine let's make it 3 she said as I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation as the book slid off my face as I met a flushed and angry Athena.

"God what could make this any worse?" I asked as suddenly my legs to my chair gave out and collapsed as I hit the floor hard as I just sighed to myself as everyone started laughing. Even Athena who had a very lovely laugh.

 **LINEBREAK: LUNCH**

"How do you get 6 hours of detention on your first day?" Asked my father who was on the phone with me.

"Well 3 of them came from a crazy math teacher lady." I said as I stuffed a meatball from my spaghetti in my mouth.

"Oh you must mean Athena, yeah I kind of forgot to mention don't try ad embarrass her or she will get you back." He said as I sighed and nodded.

"So how did you get the other three?" He asked me in a curious voice.

"I had class with Aunt Hera and apparently saying you're a dumb ass to another student who doesn't understand some simple information is considered wrong here." I said with as I could hear dad sighing through the phone.

"Percy…I realize that sometimes normal people are harder to relate to but you need to understand that not everybody has the same intelligence you do." He said in a tired voice.

"Fine…so how is mom doing?" I asked him.

"Fine so far she joined one of those housewife reading groups, apparently they freaked out when she told them she was the author of one of the world's most popular books." He said with a laugh as I joined him.

"Well-." But suddenly the phone was ripped out of my hand as I looked up to see two women staring at me. One of which had auburn her hair and silver like eyes in a pant suit but if looks could kill I would be a smoldering pit of fire right now. However the one who currently took my phone had black hair and ever changing eyes with a skirt suit on and currently the body of a model as she licked a sucker in a very seductive way.

"Hello Poseidon." She said into the phone as I bet I heard my dad freeze.

"Aphrodite?" He questioned as she put him on speaker.

"Indeed." Said the silver eyed women.

"Artemis?" He questioned again.

"The one and only." She replied back easily as my dad stayed silent.

"Poseidon you should know phones are prohibited during school hours, why have you gone and called your son?" Asked Aphrodite as she gave me a teasing smile as Artemis glared at me.

"Ummm…call me back Percy." He said as the phone was hung up as the dial tone sounded as I gaped as my dad escaped. However the women named Artemis clicked her tongue as Aphrodite hung up the phone.

"Damn he escaped." Said Artemis as Aphrodite tossed me my phone.

"W-Who are you two?" I asked as the both starred at me.

"I am Artemis, also since you can't make your club time you get an extra hour of detention." She said as she walked away as I gaped at her.

"Oh don't mind her she just hates every man out there, however she was serious about the detention so yeah that sucks for you." Aphrodite said with a giggle at my expression.

"Oh I'm your French teacher and the current class you are missing." She said as I looked at the clock to find lunch ended 10 mins ago.

"Wait…aren't you missing the class also?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I'm hot so I can do that, but that doesn't mean you won't get detention for missing class. If I think right that makes 8 hours." She said as I sighed at her uncaringness and how mean she was.

"Whatever." I said with as she smiled.

"Well… _Je vous verrai en detention_. (I will see you in detention)" She said as I starred at her.

" _Oh est que votre façon de me dire d'entrer dans votre pantalon?_ (Oh is that your way of telling me to get into your pants?)" I replied right back as a blush spread across her face.

"Well I must get to class…" I said as I got up and brushed off my pants as I walked past her but stopped.

"Ne garder mon attente. (Don't keep me waiting)" I whispered to her as her blush spread to the roots of her hair. With that I left the young teacher along as I chuckle escaped my lips oh I think I was going to enjoy detention today.

 **HERA POV:**

I was currently waiting for the so called star student to come to my detention I had laid out for him. I even went to the process of getting some classified equations from his old school that not even the best could solve for him to ponder over. However I did know that he did have detention with three other teachers so I just waited in silence.

But as I drew a picture of a peacock I slammed my pencil down in anger as I turned to my door as fire filled my eyes. I had given the boy two hours and yet he still refused to come to my detention as I stood up quickly and began to walk to Athena's room. As I passed some students that were laughing in the hall they quickly saw my expression and moved out of the way as I stormed past them.

But then I stopped and turned around as they froze in fear as I walked to towards them. They seemed to shrink down as I glared at them with the intensity Zeus did when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Why are you at school still?" I asked as they shook in fear.

"A-Artemis extended Practice." They squeaked out as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well get home now." I said sternly as they nodded quickly and started to run away as I started back on my way towards Athena class. However as I arrived at the class I found nobody but the said teacher at her desk asleep as I frowned. She must have been tired from her doctoral certification ceremony yesterday. I just closed the door quietly leaving my eldest step daughter alone as I thought of the next person were Perseus could be.

"Artemis just got out of practice so she might be giving Percy his detention." I said as I smiled as I imagine what she was torturing I mean teaching the boy, Artemis was not one to go easy on any male even her father. But as I got my mind off my late ex-husband for more than 20 years as I began to walk to my second eldest step daughter.

"Oh Hera how are you doing?" Asked a new voice as I turned to see a surprising person as my brother in law Hades appeared in the hall. He appeared in a black suit that said he must have been in a meeting a little while ago.

"Hades I must say you look nice, what brings you here?" I asked as he pulled out a file and handed it to me. I just raised an eyebrow as I opened it revealing a file on Perseus.

"That son of Poseidon's has quiet a record, Zeus had me do some research on him and I found out quite a bit about him." He said as I looked over the file.

"Wait what is this? He has Abulia? What is that?" I asked him as he cleared his throat.

"He was diagnosed with it when he was 4 years old, apparently it is simply the loss of ones willpower and motivation. You could say it is finally starting to kick in and if it gets any worse I am afraid to stay he might loss his motivation to even live." He said simply as my heart fell, suicide was one thing I was very familiar with after my own mothers.

"So this quest that Chiron gave you needs to be taken more seriously than you think it does. He is the smartest child Olympia School Organization has ever seen, it is no longer a family situation but a company one. If he dies then so does his work on numerous projects that he has going, did you know that he has nearly solved the process of wormhole making?" He asked as I gaped at him.

"I reacted the same way when I found out, so I am going to bypass Chiron's orders and give you my own." He said as I raised my eyebrow as he cleared his throat.

"I mean suggestion, try anything and everything to get him motivated again. But if you should know there is one case in which he did become motivated in the past year." I said as I looked up at him.

"What is the case?" I asked him as he cleared his throat again.

"You remember when Artemis called everyone about her daughter Zoe losing her virginity while she was away in Japan during the world championship in archery?" He asked me as I groaned remember the event a few months ago.

"What of it?" I asked him.

"Zoe promised him that if he got first place and brought the trophy back to America she would have sex with him. Apparently that was enough to get him to actually focus on archery and become the world's best in a matter of 3 months." He said as I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I looked at him as he blushed lightly as well.

"Are you telling me to have sex with a student?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No I am not I am suggesting you do or find something else that can motivate him to the point in which he had for archery for a short time. This is no longer a simple matter if he solves this equation then the worlds transportation issues will be solved. Anyways think about it, I need to go before Maria has my head for being late for dinner." He said as he walked away as I simply threw the file at him as it hit him in the head.

"Love you to sis." He said.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled at him.

"Save the fucks for Percy okay." He said back as he rounded a corner as I was vivid with anger as I suddenly kicked the trashcan to my left as it slid across the ground as I huffed in anger. The janitor then came down that hall and looked at the mess then me and slowly backed away, smart man.

"Save the fucks for Percy." I said in a mocking tone of Hades as I huffed in anger as I stormed off to go find the soon to be slapped son of Poseidon. But as I stormed through the school to find the boy a dirty through entered my mind. Perseus was not such a bad looking male but the thought was quickly dismissed as I thought of a women my age of 47 being with such a young man. That was just a sickening through alone as I shook my head as I arrived at one of the rooms of the teachers who gave him detention.

"You better be in here." I whispered to myself but I froze as I was just about to open the solid oak door as thoughts filled my head. Was Hades right about what I should do? Should I sacrifice one night with myself for the boy's success? While his projects could solve many world problems I found the price very little in the bigger sense. But this was my body and I did what I wanted with it.

However the reward might me involve me letting off some steam as well as the world's transportation times cut done to almost nothing. I bit my lip as my thoughts raged on as my hand tightened around the handle. Was having sex with Percy worth it? In the worlds view absolutely, in my view it was not. I just sucked in a hard breath as I let it out angrily as I figured I would figure it out later, however the fates had other plans.

As I opened the door to Aphrodite's room with a soft click I was met with an interesting and very startling sight. As I looked at the head of the room of my youngest daughter I just stood there in shock as I watched a naked Aphrodite ride a naked Percy on top of her desk. His girth planted fully in her as she screamed out his named in pleasure as my knees suddenly gave out as I collapsed to the ground. However Percy heard this as he turned his head from the exhausted Aphrodite laying on top of him.

"Oh looks like the queen of the gods decided to join in."

 **PERCY POV:**

As Aphrodite rode me into oblivion I just only frown as she came for the fifth time without me even cumming once. She could only lay on top of me as her soft breasts pressed into my chest as I simply laid there. Enjoying the constant contractions of her abused pussy as I stayed fully in her. From the rumors I heard about her having sex with like seven guys as once I was disappointed a little. However I then heard something hit the ground as I saw a familiar face currently peeing herself from shock on the ground.

"Oh looks like the queen of the gods decided to join us." I said as I slowly sat up as Aphrodite groaned in pleasure as I somehow went deeper in her. But as I did I slipped my hands under her ass and picked her up as her legs limply wrapped around my waist. I simply walked over to Hera as I bounced Aphrodite up and down on my cock as her legs tightened around me each time I smashed into her cervix.

"Look Aphrodite your mom is here to watch." I said as I kicked the door shut as Hera was beyond shock as she watched her youngest step daughter get thrust into.

"Wha?" Asked Aphrodite in a pleasure filled voice as she looked up to me with hazy eyes as I gave her a kiss which made her core tighten as I enjoyed the feeling. But as I pulled back I motioned in front of me she turned her turned her head over her should as she looked at Hera for a second. However suddenly her arms and legs tensed around me as she seemed to sober up very quickly as her face showed complete fear.

"Oh gods why are you here?" She squeaked out as I grinned as I thrust into her a few very hard times as I felt her nails dig into my skin as she let out a massive moan.

"To watch of course, isn't that right Hera?" I asked as I continued to thrust into my teacher harder and harder until finally I felt a flood of warm liquid down my crotch as her walls contracted perfectly as I enjoyed it.

"Oh gods *gasp* don't look." Aphrodite begged but her voice was drowned out with another large moan as I rubbed her very sensitive and very open service with my dick.

"But she enjoys seeing you like this, I bet she even wishes she was you right now." I whispered as Aphrodite whimpered as I suddenly pulled out of her with a loud pop as a flood of her juices fell to the floor as my dick me the warm air of the classroom. With that I pulled a trembling Aphrodite off me and set her on a nearby desk as her legs trembled with pleasure. Her face watching the scene as she recovered from an intense orgasm.

"What a bad girl." I said as I kicked at the yellow liquid on the wooden floor as Hera looked down at it slowly as she suffered in her shock.

"Step back." She said in a shaky voice as I tilted my head to the side as I didn't understand her.

"But Hera if I remember Hades must have given you the file as well." I said as I picked up a file on a desk and waved it around.

"You see Aphrodite was also given it and decided to participate in this motivation giving session. But I am afraid Aphrodite is not enough to motivate me in this kind of way, not to say she doesn't feel good but normally it takes me hours to get off even if I have sex. Poor Zoe found that out on her first time." I said with a sigh as I tossed that file back on the desk as her face grew panicked, but then it slowly slid down my naked body as it landed on Percy Jr.

"Big isn't it?" I asked as she gulped as she starred at it as I gave it a few strokes as I used Aphrodite's cum. All 9 inches of it gleaned in the dull classroom lights as its thickness was at least 2 ½ inches. It was what the ladies like to call a love tunnel destroyer, while I admit it was almost too big they enjoyed it after few minutes.

"Huge." Aphrodite said in a tone that suggested she must have accidently said it out loud.

"Now Hera why don't you help Aphrodite clean this up? Or I can give this motivation job you suggested to someone else." I said as Aphrodite got the message and hopped off the desk and onto the ground with her now normal legs as she bent down by her mom who looked at her.

"But you're my daughter." She whispered as Aphrodite shrugged.

"Step daughter." She corrected as she suddenly silenced Hera with a kiss as the older women nearly screamed in panic as she tried to hit her. However Aphrodite grasped her wrists as she pushed Hera to the ground as the women struggled against her. However her strength seemed gone as Aphrodite easily overpowered her.

"Please stop." Hera begged as Aphrodite pulled away as the older women seemed nearly defeated, I could tell she was thinking about what was in the packet and if she hadn't she would have probably murdered me.

"Aphrodite hold her still." I said as she swiveled around Hera so she sat on her knees by her head as her arms were pinned down by her head still. Hera however saw me kneel down as she suddenly tried to kick me but I caught her leg with ease and pushed it aside.

"Now Hera play nice." I said as I grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down with ease along with her leggings as it revealing surprisingly smooth skin. With that I tossed the leggings, shoes, socks, and skirt aside revealing a pair of black lace panties.

"My my Hera for your age you have stunning skin so smooth and white." I said as I ran a hand gently down her long legs as she shivered at the light touch. It sure didn't take a genesis to figure out that Hera hadn't been touched in a while as easily as she fell to my light touches. But still there was a fight left in her as she gave me the best glare she could muster at the time as I just frowned at her.

"What Hera not used to being touched down here?" I asked as I made small circles on her inner thigh as she winced as she tried to hide her pleasure in the act.

"Silence you mongrel." She said as she glared at me.

"That I can do but before I continue Hera I have a proposition to make." I said as I pulled my phone I left on my desk and took a picture of it as I showed it to her as she panted in anger and lust.

"If you join Aphrodite in motivating me now and in the future I won't spread this photo around the whole school." I said as she gaped at me.

"I thought you were a star student!" She said as I shrugged.

"When you become smarter than nearly every human on the planet you figure out many things in this world need to be forced. Anyways am I wrong to consider that a women of nearly 50 years old didn't even consider fucking the young buck who she was given permission to fuck? Also with your sex history I am sure you really need someone to fuck you really good right now." I asked as her blush and the turn of her head worked as an answer.

"Ah I think I hit the nail right on the head. So what do you say Hera? Want to help your step daughter motivate me?" I asked with a grin as Hera looked like she was caught in a corner.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me as I smiled.

"I will answer than only if you promise to join me and Aphrodite." I said as she gulped as she looked down at my cock then at her step daughter.

"F-Fine I will join you." She said as Aphrodite let go of her hand as she sat up as she looked at us both. My position still right in front of her as she rubbed her wrists.

"The reason I am doing this is simple, Zeus basically gave me permission to fuck any female I want in this school as long as my studies improve. Though sex is a great motivator for me, that I do admit, I also know for me to improve I need to achieve goals that earn me sex. But what is there to motivate me if my partner that gives me the reward can't satisfy my needs? So I came up with a plan to acquire females of my choosing to all act as my motivation." I said as Hera starred at me.

"While I do admit that is smart I do not see how I fit into this as well as my step daughter." She said.

"Ah but you see what greater motivation that a forbidden fruit that nobody else can have but one? Think of it as good system, I don't want goods that are tarnished and common. No I want goods that rare and delicate, that is you and your daughter for instance. Basically it wouldn't work if Zeus provided me common whores, but only things that were out of reach even for him. Thus I decided to add you to my motivation group, but don't get me wrong while I do enjoy the sex I know you will as well." I added on as Aphrodite sighed as if a fond memory entered her mind.

"You are some sick twisted bastard." She said.

"Yes but you know are this sick and twisted bastards bitch for a night, oh just so you know I don't like playing nice to people who insult me." I said as I stood up as my little Percy stood ready for action as she gulped.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as I smiled.

"Take off your clothes and come to Aphrodite's desk." I said as I walked off as her step daughter followed me. As I walked I noticed she was actually followed my command as she slowly took off her blouse and shirt. Slowly she only had on her panties as she clenched her eyes shut and slowly slid them off as I sat laid back on Aphrodite's teachers chair.

"Damn Hera." I said as she walked over to me with her hand covering her breasts and pussy as I frowned.

"Take your hair out of the bun and take the glasses off." I said as she slowly nodded as she did as she was told. Slowly her soft brown hair with small amounts of grey littering its surface was released from its bun as it fell down her back to her mid waist. But as she did she exposed her cleanly shaven lower lips and perfect breasts.

"I must say you are truly one of a kind, I don't ever think I have ever seen anyone your age with a body like that." I said as she smiled a little.

"I exercise every day, keeps everything tight." She said with a smile. But as she looked at me she could only gulp as I stood as full mast as I patted my thigh. Thankfully this chair didn't have armrests so it would work perfectly for this. However I just watched Aphrodite slowly recover from her past orgasms as she watched Hera slowly walked over to me as I grinned at her.

"You know what to do." I said as Hera glared at me but then gulped again as she starred at my dick.

"I don't think that will fit in me at the current time, I am not very wet." She said as I frowned.

"What are you saying you are plenty wet." I said with a smile as I extended a foot and ran a toe across her soaked lips as she moaned a little in pleasure.

"You're so excited I don't even need to do anything to get you to cum, you want this young man's cock in you that bad don't you." I said with a grin as she glared at me.

"Whatever let's get this over with." She said as she walked forward and placed a hand on the side of my back of the chair as she positioned herself over me as I smiled at her tits. They were a nice pair I had to admit that, solid C cups and not an ounce of sag. I was having a hard time believing this was all natural but I didn't see any scars on her chest, just smooth white skin.

"God this is not going to fit." She said as I starred at her blushed face as I smiled.

"Of course it will as all you have to do…" I said as I placed my hands on her hips as the tip of my dick centered itself on her entrance.

"IS USE A LITTLE FORCE!" I yelled as I slammed her down all 9 inches as hard as I could as the effects were immediate as she couldn't even scream as he mouth opened. However her eyes then rolled in the back of her head and her toes curled as a massive burst of liquid shot out of her pussy and all over my waist.

"Hey now don't go breaking her." Aphrodite said as I sighed.

"Fine." I said as I looked at the trembling mess of Hera as I smiled at my work. However I gently began to thrust into her and massaged her marshmallow like breasts. Why did Zeus ever give this up? I will never know, but currently this was waking her up quiet well as I focused on rolling my hips to push right up against her cervix.

"Oh gods." She gasped as she woke up quickly as I nodded.

"What just happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head but then moaned out in pure pleasure as suddenly a hand cupped her mouth as surprise filled her face.

"Percy just thrust you into unconsciousness." Aphrodite said as her legs kicked in the air as she sat on her desk.

"My bad I should have given you it by inch by inch, however like I said before. I don't like people who make fun of me." I said as I pinched her nipples as she sucked in a harsh breath.

"Don't worry Hera this is only the beginning." I said as I thrust into her earning another moan as she whimpered a little.

"Please don't do that, i-it has been a long time." She said as I felt her hands grip my shoulders.

"Do what? This?" I asked repeating the motion as she let out another harsh moan as I felt her womb already opening up to me.

"Y-Yeah that." She said as I frowned.

"But I don't want to stop, actually I don't ever want to stop fucking you." I whispered to her as suddenly I pulled her down as our lips smashed together as panic ran through her system. She tried to push me away but I was strong as I forced her mouth open and stuck my tongue in her mouth. Her resistance fell short easily as she melted into my touch as she began to rotate her own hips to my thrusts.

Soon she was moaning my name like a whore as she ripped onto the back of the chair like a lifeline as she continually thrust her hips down onto my dick. Each thrust earning a 'yes' from her and a torrent of moans that accompanied her with each orgasm she earned. I just grinned the whole time as I played with her breasts and occasionally kissed her which made her wrap her arms around me.

But soon I suddenly found myself cumming hard as she didn't even lift up her hips anymore, instead she simply rolled them and twirled them like a whirlwind as our slick membranes allowed it. Both my precum and her overflowing pussy juices covering my legs like a layer of water. I knew she could tell I was cumming in her delusion state as I gritted my teeth as I pulled her sweaty body closed to mine.

"Oh gods yes cum in me, CUM IN ME!" She screamed as her back arched as she reached her orgasm as I reached my own. Like a volcano I erupted in Hera as I stiffened in pleasure as the teacher was screaming like a whore as her juices went all over me. As I came deep in Hera's womb we both shuddered in pleasure as the aftermath of our duel orgasms shot through us.

"Oh my god." I said as I Hera rested her exhausted body on mien as her soft and sweaty skin pressed up against my rock hard muscles that I had gotten over the years.

"Oh my god indeed." She whispered as I slowly pulled her off my length as I set her back down right above my dick. Thought I was out of breath for the moment my little friend was far from done as he stood strong and hard. However as I basked in the orgasm aftermath suddenly I felt a soft tongue lick at my shaft as I let Aphrodite do as she pleased. Thick white cum covering my membrane as the whole inside of Hera as it flowed out of her like a waterfall.

"That is a lot of cum, Hera is today a safe day?" Aphrodite asked her.

"Yeah it is." She rasped out as she suddenly fell asleep on me as I rolled my eyes. With ease I slowly stood up with eh older women in my arms as I set her back down on the chair I was just sitting in. Aphrodite then continued the clean up as she fingered herself roughly.

"So what do you think?" She asked me as she peaked around my shaft with her every changing eyes.

"She was great that was for sure. Made me cum unlike someone." I said as I shot a glance at her as she growled a little.

"I loosed you up she just got the prize." She said as I chuckled as I let her do as she pleased.

"But you're still so hard and I don't think I can handle another fuck unless I want to end you like her." She said motioned to a sleeping Hera.

"Got anybody else in mind?" I asked as a smiled played across her lips.

"Actually I might." She said as she looked at the clock and smiled as she quickly covered Hera with a blanket and wrote her a note as she pushed me out the door and into the hallway as we went to our next destination.

 **ATHENA POV;**

I slowly awoke from my pleasant dream about getting my doctoral certification as a strange sensation spread across my lower body. But I ignored it for the time being as I tried to fall back asleep again. However as I did the sensation only became stronger as I growled in anger as I was being awoke. But as I did it stopped as I smiled and fell quickly back asleep as I snored away.

"Athena wake up." I heard a female's voice penetrate my dream as I groaned.

"Go away Aphrodite." I said in a sleepy tone.

"Oh come on your sleeping on your desk so wake up." She said again as I groaned, however this fully woke me up however I still had my eyes closed.

"Then leave me to sleep." I said to her.

"But then we won't get to have any fun." She said as I sighed and sat up but as I suddenly found my hands snag something as I panicked. I then looked at my wrists to see a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that had me cuffed to the mounted metal poles of my desk.

"Aphrodite what the hell is this?" I asked s I looked up to see a stark naked women sitting before me. Instantly my cheeks went ablaze as she didn't even try to hide anything as a smile graced her lips.

"Well…it's kind of self-explanatory." She said with a shrug as I glared at her but before I could get out a word suddenly something smacked my ass. But then I noticed it was my bare ass that was smack as I let out a cry of pain.

"The hell?" I asked through a few tears as I tried to look behind me but Aphrodite suddenly stepped forward and forced me to look at her.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She asked me.

"Aphrodite whatever game you are playing this is not funny! Now let me go!" I screamed at her as she tsked at me as she suddenly pulled up a balled piece of cloth. However then I recognized the piece of cloth very similar to my panties. In fact now that I looked past my hurting ass cheek I noticed I was no longer wearing panties. Suddenly thought she shoved the piece of cloth in my mouth, I tried to pull my head back but suddenly a third hand forced my head forward. She then forced my balled up panties in my mouth.

In all honesty I was about to murder whoever my sister and whoever the second person was. But then before I could spit out my panties suddenly a piece of duct tape was forced over my mouth trapping them in as I screamed in anger. However as I screamed all my voice came out was a muffled sound as Aphrodite smiled.

"You know I heard that your senses nearly triple each if you even lose one of the. Want to test that theory?" Aphrodite asked me but with a muffled response she just smiled at me.

"I will take that as a yes." She said as suddenly a blindfold suddenly came down over my eyes as my whole world went dark. After a few minutes of struggling to get away I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"How does it feel?" I heard Aphrodite whisper in my ear as I shivered at the sudden sensation. But as I listened in I noticed I heard two people breathing in the room along with my own as a third. The sensation of the cool air on my bare ass and aching butt cheek was almost to much as I had to focus on something else. But then suddenly my mouth began to slowly numb as I tried to make note of it but they didn't pay attention to my pleas as my mouth slowly lost all taste and feeling in it.

"That must be the medicine we snagged from Apollo's room, one drop can numb your mouth for a day." Said Aphrodite as she noticed my discomfort as I tried to beg her to let me go but my mouth simply wouldn't move on command. Slowly my other sensations increased tenfold. My hearing got so good I could hear both of them clear as day and the drops of sweat lingering on my body. I then felt my legs were also lightly cuffed to the table as well giving them a spread eagle look as I tried to drop my ass to hide my genitals but a rope wrapped around my waist sealed that movement.

"Right now you have lost two of your five senses Athena let's see what happens when you lose all but one." She said as suddenly something was stuffed up my nose but then suddenly the tape was ripped off my mouth and the panties were pulled out of my mouth. I couldn't feel them take it out but I knew since I couldn't now breathe out of my mouth. However suddenly my sense of smell was overwhelmed by something but then it was all cut off.

"Now we have one left and then the party beings." She whispered but to me it sounded like a booming sound as I cried in pain. But then I felt fingers fumbling at my ears as I tried to beg them to quit it as tears streamed down my face like a waterfall but they didn't hear my pleas. Soon I had a pair of earplugs in my ears and another pair on top of them.

As this happened soon the skin was like lighting as everyone single thing felt like a stab to me. A single drop of water running down my breast felt like I was just tossed in a lake. The feeling of the breaths of the two flowing over me in a wave like motion. Each sound I made nothing but a vibration in my body that I only felt. It was in my moment of absolute sensation override when suddenly I felt a finger suddenly poke my sore butt cheek.

In that instant I suddenly jumped at the sensation but that only sent me through others as my body trembled in fear as the finger slowly traced a circle on the sore mark. That feeling sending jolts of electricity up my body constantly as suddenly the finger drew away leaving panting in exhaustion from the simple touch. It was then suddenly a cold liquid could be felt being poured over my butt.

I simple didn't have the mental energy to do anything as I allowed them to spread the liquid over my ass cheeks. My body making noises in response to the sensation but I couldn't tell what they were as I was caught up in the ice cold sensation. It was when the liquid was spread finely hat the hands were pulled away. But then suddenly a bolt of lighting flew threw me as suddenly something penetrated my pussy.

It was so large I thought it was going to split me in two, every cell seemed to override my brain with pleasure and pain. The feeling of the cock penetrating deeply into my engaged pussy was overwhelming as suddenly it stopped as it laid fully in me. Unmoving as I felt nearly every vein and pulse of blood flow through me like lighting.

But then another sharp feeling hit me as a hand slapped my ass again, however with that my muscles clenched and squeezed the dick inside me as I suffered from a double take of intense pleasure and pain. If Aphrodite and this male wanted to break me they were doing a good job but I was stronger than this as I felt him continually slap my ass as hard as he could. Each one more pleasurable than the last as I tried to force the feeling down, it was going goo until I felt something poke at my asshole.

 **PERCY POV:**

"Wait she engaged?" I asked Aphrodite as she slapped Athena's ass one more time as a scream of lust filled the air as I smiled at her reactions. But then the clench came as I shivered at the feeling, Athena was tight and this only made it better.

"Yeah so what? I know for a fact what she is feeling right now is better than anything he could ever give her." She said as I frowned.

"Really? Who is the guy?" I asked her.

"Some Prince that Zeus made her meet with to get married to, but let me tell you he is 100 percent gay. So you could say she is a cover up." She said as she suddenly pulled out a string of anal beads that I wondered where she had on her naked body. But I left that question alone as she sucked on her finger and then began to probe Athena's ass.

"Man she is looser than I imagine, you know with her being a tight ass and all." She said as she easily stuck her finger in her sister's butt. But with that Athena began to thrash as I frowned. I then slapped both her red ass cheeks as she froze as a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"Now for the main course." Aphrodite said as she began to gently shove each anal bead one after the other as soon all 25 thick beads disappeared inside her. I could even feel them through her extremely tight walls as Aphrodite looked pleased.

"Now thrust into her hard." She said as I oblique as I began pounding into Athena hard as she went crazy. Each time the tip of my dick smashed into her cervix she came as her juices covered the ground. However as I fucked her restlessly I found myself closing in on yet another orgasms, man these women were better than I first thought.

"Now PULL!" Aphrodite screamed as she gripped the handle on the anal beads and suddenly rip them out of Athena as fast as she could. The effects were immediate as suddenly it overloaded Athena as she tensed up and then fell limp on the desk but her muscles seemed to know what to do as they milked me dry as they forced me to cum in her.

"Oh good now your cumming in her." Aphrodite said I forced my cum deep in her womb allowed it to do as it wanted in her. I then slowly pulled out of her with a satisfying pop but then I turned to Aphrodite and spun her around and bent her over the table like Athena and poured the rest of my cum deep in her. She clearly didn't expect this as she gaped in surprised as my cum filled my third womb of the day as she suddenly orgasmed as her body twitched, that must have been one powerful orgasm.

"There happy now?" I asked the shaking female as she nodded with a small smiled on her lips.

"Very." She said as she just laid there in her instant orgasm afterglow. However I just stood up as I looked down at my friend to see he was still going strong.

"One more should do for the day. Aphrodite stay here with Athena and help her recover and make her swear to be in the motivation troop." I said as she nodded in agreement.

"She is a nice fuck, plus if you get her pregnant I am sure her future husband won't mind." She said as I laughed.

"Very well, now have a nice nap." I said as I gave her a kiss on the lips as she smiled into it.

"I will." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the desk as I grinned at my achievement. However these three were amazing prizes of this game but I decided to go for the next biggest one in the school.

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

I sighed deeply as I listened to my father banter me on how I should treat his new 'puppy'. However as I listened to my father rant on phone I could only groan as he went on and one.

"Artemis? Are you listening?" He asked me as I let my head fall and hit the desk I spoke back.

"Yes I am." I said with a sigh as I held my head up with one hand.

"Then what did I just say?" He asked me.

"That if you get Perseus to solve that equation and have him patent it with you as a co-inventor we won't ever have to worry about money for the rest of our life." I said as I heard him nod.

"Good you were listening but to do so I need you to figure out how to make him motivated again." He said.

"I could torture him." I said as he sighed.

"Not the best of plan but if nothing else works then that is an option." He said as I raised an eyebrow, just what was father willing to do to get Perseus to finish that equation?

"Y-Yeah so how is Sherral doing?" I asked about father's new wife.

"She is doing fine she is at work right now but currently I think she wants a child." He said as I groaned, I already had enough brothers and sisters I didn't need another.

"She is trying to anchor you down dad so when she gets a divorce you have to pay child support. It is the same thing as last time." I said as I heard him grow frustrated.

"Whatever just get it done, you know how much that child is worth Artemis." He said as the phone hung up as I sighed and tapped end on my phone.

"Your dads is a peach isn't he." I heard someone say which startled me as I jumped a little as I turned to see Percy standing behind me. His uniform lazily put on and wrinkled in several placed as he ran a hand through his long black hair. With that I just glared at his sea green eyes as a large yawn escaped his lips.

"Your late." I said to him as he shrugged.

"The other three's detentions ran late so blame them." He said as he walked over to a seat in the front and sat down roughly. He then placed a math book on his head as he leaned back and suddenly began to snore.

"Hey I have work for you to do." I said but he didn't budge as I glared at him harder.

"Hey I said wake up-." But I was cut off by him mumbling something in his sleep as I stopped. I wasn't one to snoop but people talking in their sleep? That was a comedy and blackmail goldmine. Slowly I stood up as I walked over to his desk as he continued mumbling as I listened in.

"No…Zoe stop." He said as I felt my eye twitch in rage, why in the hell was this was talking about my daughter? With that I suddenly kicked his tilted chair out from under him as I sent him tumbling backwards. I then picked up the chair as he groaned on the ground and sat in it while I crossed my legs.

"How do you know my daughter's name?" I asked him as he stiffened and looked up at me but then he fell back on both his hand and then reached up and rubbed his head.

"Well who doesn't?" He asked me as I glared at him.

"Not my point, how do you personally know my daughter?" I asked him as he laughed.

"You won't like that answer." He said as I snapped.

"Tell me!" I yelled as my overprotective mom stepped out of me. He however slowly stood up and dusted himself as he sat on top of a desk.

"Well let's just say we know each other from Archery world championships." He said with a grin as I quickly connected the dots as my eyes widened. Then they narrowed as my hand went to my pocket finding a pencil in it, that was all I was going to need to castrate this male.

"Your saying you're the male who Zoe had _sex_ with and the one she didn't tell me the name of." I said as my eyes narrowed.

"Yeah kind of. Let's just say I got her to do a lot of things in that one night." He said with a smirk as I launched myself at him. However I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground with the pencil point to the back of my neck. He however sat comfortably on my back as his weight from his body was enough to keep my body in place. My arm pinned back behind me at the same time as I winced in pain.

"You know you're a lot more feisty then she is." He said with a yawn as I struggled beneath him.

"How about I make a deal with you Artemis." He said.

"Go fuck yourself." I said as he laughed.

"Oh I can get your daughter to do that for me, but if you are willing to take up my deal she wont ever have to again." He said as I froze as I turned my head to look up at him as he twirled the pencil in his fingers.

"Let me go and I will think about it." I said as he shrugged as he let me go and hopped back a few feet as I slowly got up as I rubbed my shore shoulder.

"But if you attack me again I cannot promise I wont lay another hand on your daughter." He said as I felt rage fill me.

"And I will call the police and have you arrested." I said as he let out a laugh.

"Please I already have government clearance to do what I want as long as it doesn't hinder my research. Did you know that I accidently destroyed a stray Hawaiian island testing my wormhole creator? I bet you didn't because the government covered it up nicely and even gave me a raise in my funds to produce it faster." He said as he gave me a grin as I growled at him.

"So something lie making the police ignore you and anyone related to you is very easy." He said as I slowly got out of my ready stance.

"Good now are you ready to make a deal?" He asked me as I glared at him.

"If you give yourself to me for one night and if you can satisfy me I will leave your daughter alone for the rest of her life. But at the same time I require you partake in the plan Hades told you about." He said as I stiffened, how did he know about Hades? I just continued glaring at him as I gritted my teeth, I didn't like this bet at all but my daughter was at stake here. 

"Aren't you basically telling me to become your fuck toy? If so-." But he cut me off with a sigh as he shook his head.

"No you got it all wrong, about the motivation giving it is up to you how you proceed to please me. I do know about my condition and have decided to do something about it, but to do so I need people to participate in the giving end of the motivation. Give me goals and gifts as motivation and that is about it, but if the goals and gifts don't suit my taste then they have to change." He said in a relaxed tone as I stared at him.

"But you still want to have sex with me." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah basically, but that is for me to leave Zoe alone a completely different reason." He said.

"You're lying. I can see that you believe if you fuck me you will please me and then I will use sex as a motivation skill for you while still getting something out of it myself. All I can tell you is that you will not be pleased to find your little scheme destroyed by me." I said as he grinned.

"Your smarter than you look I will give you that. But I might as well tell you my plan, yes I did plan on doing what you said but I assure you. What I am going to do to you will be something you will be begging me to do again and again." He said as he took off his loose tie as s grin plasterd his face.

"So what do you say Artemis? Do you agree or not? Because if you won't I can go to Zoe's room right now-." But I stopped him.

"Fine I agree to your stupid deal, now show me what you got boy." I said as he grinned even wider he then began to undress until he was left in a wrinkly white shirt. However it was to unbuttoned but still on as it revealed a body that no high school student should have.

"So tell me Artemis where is Zoe's father?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes as I glared at him. I just carefully took off my overcoat and was busy taking off my leggings.

"He's dead." I said as he looked surprised.

"I am sorry-." But I cut him off.

"Don't be I am the one who asked my uncle to kill him after I found out he had been cheating on me and simply using me to get at my family's fortune. His name was Orion if you must know, also if you ever say anything to anyone I will have my uncle do the same to you." I said as I slipped off the leggings revealing my ever so fit legs.

"Threat considered and noted, you won't ever have to worry about me blabbing about that." He said with a small laugh as he took off his shirt revealing more of his tone chest, I had to bite my lip and fix my eyes above his head. I may not like men as much as normal women but I do know a stud when I see one and Perseus was one of the hottest studs I had ever seen.

"What? Enjoying what you see? Well I never would put it past an older women to check out a young more vigorous male." He said as he rested his thumbs on the hem of his pants, I could only swallow hard.

"I am only 33 years old I am not that old." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"If your 33 and Zoe is 18 then you had her at 15 years old. I must say that is quiet young for a mother." He said as I sucked in a sharp breath.

"But my mother is only 34 years old so I cannot say much about that topic." He added on as I glared briefly at his grinning face. He then slowly walked up to me as I felt my body tense as he walked inside my personal space. His scent drifting to my nose, it was of the sea but with a hint of squid. Wait…squid?

"Smell something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as I frowned at him.

"You smell like squid." I said as he chuckled.

"I guess that is what happens when you don't get a shower after having sex." He said as my eyes widened.

"Who?" I asked him in a demanding tone.

"I will tell you afterwards, for now why don't we remove your shirt." He said as he stood still as a blush arose to my face as my hands slowly undid the buttons. Each one finger was followed by Percy as he starred, slowly my bra came into view as I froze but continued. But as the shirt came off he only nodded at me at once for me to go on as I gritted my teeth.

"You first, I don't want to be the only one in my underwear." I said, though childlike it did feel more comfortable as he nodded and began to undress with me. Soon I was left in nothing but a pair of plain silver undergarments. However as I tried to cover my fair skin my eyes landed on something…massive. I don't even know if that would be the proper word to describe whatever small animal was living in Percy's underwear.

"W-What is that?" I questioned to the massive budge that was very present and still growing in his underwear.

"Just a normal cock." He said.

"Yeah right like that _thing_ is normal by any-." But I stopped talking as he slid off his boxers revealing the beast. I stopped breathing entirely as the huge, veiny, entirely massive-No Artemis stop thinking like that. All you have to do is please him and that is all. I thought to myself as he gave me a small grin.

"What's the matter Artemis? Never seen a dick before?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah but that was 10 years ago." I said looking down at the massive dick before me.

"Really? That must mean you must have built up a lot of sexual tension, assuming you haven't masturbated." He said as I blushed, man he hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh I guess I am right then, such a pure women. So Artemis why don't you go ahead and touch it." He said as I gulped and slowly nodded. This was for Zoe I kept reminding myself. But slowly he came forward and grabbed my hand, I did resist but only slightly as he slowly placed my hand around his cock as it felt warm to the touch and still slightly soft. How the hell was it 8 inches long and still soft?

"Warm isn't it?" He asked as my thin fingers found his cock too thick to fit around. Indeed it was warmer than I expected.

"Y-Yeah." I said as I slowly began stroking it however this didn't seem like it was enough for Percy as he suddenly reached up and unclipped my bra as it fell off my front. I eeked in horror as I tried to covered my breasts but then I felt him catch my hands. I just looked up at him with panic in my eyes however I found a soft and smiling face before me.

"You're too slow." He said and with ease my bra left my arms and hit the ground as he suddenly pinned both my hands above me as he pushed me against the wall. I wanted to scream but suddenly his lips smashed on mine as my eyes shot open. But I then Zoe ran through my head as I squeezed my eyes shut and held it in as I felt his lips roughly press up against mine. I wasn't going to scream that is just what he wanted me to do.

However suddenly I felt a hand suddenly grip my breast and give it a rough squeeze I could only moan in protest as his rough fingers caressed my breast. This feeling I was having was nothing like what I had with Orion. He was techniqueless and hopeless but Percy…oh my gods just his fingers alone drove me insane from even the touches that made my whole body hot. But I couldn't admit that to him.

"So soft." He whispered as his mouth parted mine his hand still caressing my bare right breast, but all I could do was keep my eyes closed as hard as I could. I would not give him any ground against me.

"So lush." He said as he let go of my breast as it gave a soft bounce, he then slowly ran his fingertips down my stomach. The sensation alone made me bite my lip as the gentle touch made my heart race. This man was so bipolar that he made no sense to me at all, one second he was rough the next like a calm wind.

"So sexy." He said again as he slowly ran his fingers underneath my panties as I moaned as my fingers ran over my lower lips. The feeling alone made me shiver violently, nearly 10 years of pent up sexual frustration began to leak out. But as his fingers ran over my wetting lips suddenly I felt him slowly slide one inside. My back arched in pleasure as the invader found my G-spot immediately, though it left me on the brink of an orgasm as he spoke again.

"And from now it is all mine and nobody else's." He said as his lips found my neck as they started to suck on it. At this point my flip had been switched as I moaned in delight but yet against my own inner will. But my body had other plans as it begged for more, as I let out moans that I hadn't ever heard my mouth make. But as he sucked on my neck I soon found him finger banging me as my legs shivered and my whole body trembled in pleasure.

"I see you were more pent up then I could first imagine, now I think you are plenty wet so why don't we truly get to business." He said as a string of saliva fell from his mouth and my neck a red mark already forming as I looked up at him. My eyes more than likely filled with lust for this young man as he slowly brought up his hand revealing a juice covered hand. My juices to be precise as he suddenly brought them to my lips. Even in my state of mind I suddenly licked the fingers as she smiled.

"Now let us begin."

 **PERCY POV:**

After about ten minutes after inserting my dick into Artemis I was not disappointed in the least. Her walls gripped at me like a clamp and her small body made her perfect to pick up and fuck like a doll. In essence Artemis was very easily manipulated after I had my dick in her. All she could do was scream in pleasure and beg for more as I thrust into her, but each time she came she just came back for more.

We had done it on her chair, her desk, even Zoe's desk but I am sure she wasn't paying attention. Her juices covering my lower legs like a sheet of water, however I was no stranger to that but as of her sex drive it was immense. How did a women with this vast of a sex drive survive not being touched for 10 years I will never know. But after a 3 hours we were once back in her chair as he moved her hips back and forth. Her legs no longer having the strength to go up and down.

Her small mouth sucking on my fingers like a lollipop however with a small pop she stopped sucking on them as she slowly sat forward and rested her head on my chest. She said nothing as her hips trembled once again and her toes curled as she had yet her near 30th orgasm. Her body no longer able to go on due to pure exhaustion as she suck in hair as her breath. However I was very close to cumming as I sat full length inside her shivering body.

"So Artemis feel better?" I asked her as her arms slowly wrapped around my torso as she snuggled into me.

"Yes I do, however I still haven't made up cum-." But she was silenced as her eyes grew wide as I finally came deep I her. Just the squeezing of her vagina was enough to trigger it after fucking her for so long and me holding it in. It was a silent orgasm but the effects seemed to rule over Artemis as her body shivered one more time as her womb convulsed in pleasure as my seed planted itself deep in her.

"Yes you have my little slave." I said as I patted her head as her eyes remained wide open in surprised as the cum slowly filled her up. Her arms slowly clinging me tighter as her orgasm raged on. But soon I was empty as my now limp dick slowly slid out of her letting all of the cum slowly slide out of her. With that her eyes landed on me once again as she slowly smiled and didn't let go of me.

"I didn't enjoy it that much." She whispered.

"Yes you did and you know it, just look at what we are right now. That smell in the air is enough for me to know that you are just a bitch in heat around me. Doesn't take a genies to smell how horny you just were." I whispered to her back as snuggled closer.

"Fine maybe I did, just don't tell anyone." She said as I brought up my hand as I she saw it and opened her mouth on whim as I inserted my thumb in as she sucked on it. She seemed like she didn't realize she was with her glazed over look but then she did but slowly began to nibble on it like an animal who is angry but still happy would do. But with a light pop I pulled away my thumb as Artemis seemed to pout a little, but then I put my hand on the back of her head as I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Now we sleep and tomorrow I might just start on my work again." I said as I felt her scoff.

"Is that just your way saying you want to have sex again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said as pulled her closer.

"I didn't expect you to be someone who like to snuggle after sex." She said with a yawn.

"I'm not but once in a while it makes me feel better about what I do." I said with a yawn.

"For now I need some sleep." I replied.

"In the classroom?" She asked but I didn't hear her as I was already snoring as she just scoffed and decided to join me in sleep.

 **LINEBREAK: 9 MONTHS LATER**

"What do you mean you are quitting school?" One very infuriated Zeus asked me as I stood in front of him.

"Well I already have multiple doctorates that I have earned in the past few months and some large grants promised to me from a multitude of companies from around the world after I get out of school. But currently they will not give me the grants unless I am out of school, so I find it in my favor to quit this place and go on my own." I said as he gapped at me.

"But you are contracted-." But I cut him off.

"Indeed I am but the contract only states that as long as I have finished my work on my theory I originally was brought to complete. You seem to forget that I already solved that theory long ago so I am free of my contract, since I have yet to apply for a renewal." I said simply as Zeus was speechless.

"B-But your so close to completing your work on the wormhole generator why don't you just stay?" He asked me as I sighed.

"With the money and facility provided by Olympia Corporation it is not enough for me to continue my work. Plus with the time it will take to build a new facility here I could have already finished my work in another. But with the people who promised me the grants and job they already have the facilities to fit my work. Simply saying this place is too small for me." I said as Zeus looked infuriated.

"I have given you all the money you could imagine-!"

"That other people gave you to have me complete my work, don't worry I know that in truth you barely spent not even an eighth of what I used. Also I heard word that you tried to have your name placed as the co-inventor on my patent, I am sorry but I cannot have that happening. But this is goodbye Zeus." I said as I tossed my papers for resignation on his table as I slowly walked out of the room as Zeus was to in shock to say anything. With that I left the room with a soft click of the door as I met a friendly face.

"Can't believe you actually did that to father." Said Aphrodite with an eyebrow raised. Beside her sat Artemis, Hera, and Athena all of which over the past months had all partaken in my 'motivational' sessions. Which in turn had made my work progress tenfold

"Couldn't help it after I found out about his plans to take credit for my work, also that resignation form also held all of yours as well. I wouldn't like you all staying here with that man." I said with a huff as they all laughed at me.

"But don't worry about living expenses and all that other stuff the grants will pay for that. But once I submit my patent for the wormhole creator I will be richer than bill gates overnight. However I also submitted an application for Zoe to a nearby college by my future workplace, so you won't have to worry about her being her Artemis." I said as she shook her head but smiled at me.

"You're such a goof, but a smart goof." She said as I smiled at her.

"Still it is a good plan I don't wish to teach around here for any longer than I have to, I am tired of living off of Zeus's wealth like a tick. But once we move with you I am getting a new job besides a teacher, how does architect sound?" She said proudly as we all laughed.

"Wait what do you mean working? I will not have any of you working in your current conditions." I said as they all frowned.

"Just because we all are pregnant doesn't mean we have to not work, I worked when I was pregnant with Zoe." Artemis said. She then rubbed her bulging belly with a smile as if remembering good times.

"Yes that is true but you weren't 9 months pregnant and expecting in the next few weeks." I said as she gritted her teeth as everyone chuckled.

"Well I could use a few months off work, I don't mind working with the kids." Hera said as she rubbed her swollen belly. When they all first told me in all honesty I fainted for a day and then the next I immediately read all the books on parenting I could find. Let's just say my motivation for a bright future for my new family was at a new high.

"Anyways I still think you all should just enjoy your time with the kids while I work." I said as Athena scoffed.

"What are you saying? You are going to spend all the time you have helping us take care of the kids as well. Don't think you will get off easy." She said as she crossed her arms over her swollen belly.

"That reminds me who will be Percy's wife in all this?" Asked Hera who obviously was talking about the others. They all however looked at one another then back at me as I gulped slowly.

"Yeah Perseus why haven't you ever mentioned a wife? People would get suspicious if the worlds smartest inventor and scientists had 4 children and didn't have a wife." Athena said as I laughed nervously.

"Well your all so pretty and smart I just don't know who to choose." I said as they narrowed their eyes.

"You're safe for today but one day you will have to choose, but for now I want some ice-cream." Aphrodite said as she got up and gave me a peck on the cheek as I smiled. I was just grateful nobody but us were around, since it was very well hidden that I had a relationship with these four teachers. Thankfully Zoe didn't kick my ass to hard when she found out I was dating her mom and got her pregnant. However Zoe was thankful that her mother finally found someone she approved of.

"Ice-cream will only make you fat." Artemis said.

"But you're still going to get some." I said as she nodded.

"Of course I am its ice-cream come on." She said as Hera just laughed.

"Well at least you have good taste." She said as she got up with the help of me as she rested a hand on her belly. She then stood up and gave me a kiss on the lips as she smiled.

"In both food and men." She said playfully as everyone rolled their eyes but smiled.

"So Percy I never got to ask you, what will you be working on when you are done with the wormhole generator?" Asked Aphrodite which surprised everyone as we all starred at her. She just blushed as we all began to walk away from the currently yelling Zeus as he found his daughters and ex-wife's resignations.

"Actually she has a point Percy what are you working on?" Hera asked.

"Well that is a secret." I said as she glared at me.

"You've never kept a secret from us before…what makes this one so special?" Asked Athena as I smiled.

"We'll if I can solve this one I will change the world and the entire universe, which is why it is only a personal project. If I figure it out, we will be the only ones in this universe that I will use it on." I said as they all grew confused.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hera

"Ever hear of the elixir of immortality?" I said as my smile grew wide.

 **Okay just a simple One Shot I hoped you all liked, feel free to pick ideas up off this for your own stories. If anyone has any questions just PM me or leave a good review and I will get back to you when I can. Now good story writing my friends.**

 **Just remember even the greatest authors had to start from somewhere.**


	2. Mutant World

**Hey guys this is just a short one shot that I had in my head and wanted to get out. This one is an Artemis/Percy once shot where Percy is a mutant (like off X-Men) and Artemis is human but an anti mutant activists. But Artemis is being targeted and Percy saves her, will their love blossom even in this small window of time? Read to find out.**

 **TIME: 2025**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

 _Now on today's news we have the latest in the development of the mutant bills as of current. If you are a first time listen then let me fill you in on what you have missed. Over the past few months the united federation or America, China, and Japan as well as multiple other countries have been discussing mutant rights. As of last year there have been thousands if not hundreds of thousands of protests going against this all human led._

 _As of late April the united federation formally decided that mutants are not human beings, they may look like us and talk like us but they are not us. Though due to the factor of intelligent they possess that is the same as humans the united federations has decided to implement a new bill. Mutant servitude bill is the new name of this bill which is currently being discussed by the united federation._

 _With this bill it will formally make any mutant a form of property that a human can own and trade freely. However with this new bill being discussed recent movements against the senators and main speakers for the bill. Several cases have happened in which the senators have been killed by mutants and in turn only seemed to make the fire burn greater against them. Now let's talk about the news we have received recently about the debates of this latest bill._

 _Just today we received information of a major gathering of senators and main speakers in a secret location that cannot be disclosed. This is for their safety from the mutants, but apparently from the information that was told to us this meeting might determine the fate of the bill. With a 89% approval rating I have a feeling that the bill will pass but even so, many have empathy for the mutants._

 _Now-_

*click*

The sound of a TV going onto mute was the only sound that could be heard in the room as several people watched the subtext on the screen for a second. But as the several people sat in the silence of each other one finally decided to speak.

"I say we strike now, hard and fast." He said as some nodded but few shook their heads.

"No now is not the time, if we attack now we will only fuel their anger towards us. Plus they most likely have other mutants working as security that have already been trained by them." She said as a few mumbled in agreement. It wasn't that uncommon to see a mutant being used as a tool for politicians. With the new collars that the humans made it to suppress mutant abilities it can be used to control them like dogs.

"I agree if we strike now we will only fuel their anger and we will most likely lose a few in the fight. It will be a pointless battle, anyways how do you even plan to find any of them?" A male asked as the let his hand catch fire then put it out.

"We use one of the other abilities, if I remember right we do have a precognitive user in our forces. What was her name again? Racheal?" He asked as a few nodded.

"Yeah the one with the red hair, she should be able to find at least one of them." A males said as lighting arched across his body in a defensive field.

"Still what do we do if we find one? What difference will it make if we kill one? There are thousands of them if not more, maybe if a hundred were missing it might make a difference. But still it will only fuel their decisions against us." Said a female who sat beside the one with the electricity field her eyes dancing with colors as the field the man had seemed to part around her as she leaned up against him.

"Maybe…what about a major one with a lot of influence?" Asked one as she seemed to be sharpening a knife. As she did she gave it a soft blow and examined it.

"That could work, but who is that crowd of people sways the largest amount of people?" Asked yet another females as sparks danced in the palm of her hand. Sometimes make a ball of lighting then it quickly dissipated back into her skin.

"Her." Said a males voice thought it was like a whispered in the room as something appeared from a shadow above them all as a newspaper fell from the shadow as it showed the frontline of it. MOTHER AGAINST MUTANTS MOVES BILLIONS, a simple title with a picture that showed a women maybe at least 28 to 29 with a child that was maybe only 5 years old. Her smile was wide as she was currently waving to the people as they all starred at the paper.

"Artemis Diana Olympus, mother of one. A lovable figure indeed I will give you that, however she will have more body guards than we could handle. Not to mention I heard she recently obtained a rank S mutant as a body guard. I think her name is Atlanta and apparently her ability entailed altering her body to perform at extreme speeds as well as have extreme strength as well." Said a girl as she tilted her head as her eyes glowed a faint grey color.

"She will be a problem, however that is only one of her 100 guards. I didn't even mention the twin mutants she has both rank A mutants, apparently they fight as one and when they do they can even beat a rank SS mutant. I don't see us getting past them easily." Said a male as his hand turned into a bears as he tore through the paper.

"Maybe we could call him." Said a quiet female's voice as she looked at a pure gold orb floating in front of her. However the room went quiet as all eyes turned to the golden eyes girl as she looked up with a scarred face. Instantly the ball of gold dropped onto the floor causing a indent in the floor as she looked at everyone.

"What did I say?" She asked as they all shook their head as the women with the grey eyes just glared into nothing as she crossed her arms with a hmph.

"Oh nothing we just forget sometimes you are new." Said a girl with skeleton cat in her lap as she sat on the floor by the golden eyed girl, she then picked up the gold ball and tossed it back to the girl who easily caught it.

"You guys never really did tell me what happened, all you guys told me was that he was powerful. Wouldn't he work just fine to kill her?" She asked as they all sighed.

"Not kill her capture her, if we kill her we will seal the deal of our enslavement. Actually we should avoid even harming her." Said the female who had been sharpening the knife as she eyeballed it.

"Okay but still wouldn't he be perfect for this? He is strong enough from the stories that he could handle it right?" She asked again as some sighed again.

"He still won't help us." The male in the corner whispered as the darkness seemed to gather around him in a cloak.

"Maybe because you tried to get in his pants." Said the women with the electrical hand as snickers could be heard from everyone in the room.

"I-I kissed him once and that was it! It was on his cheek!" He shouted as the laughter grew.

"I still think that is farther than little miss smarty pants got." Said the flame boy as the laughter grew into hysteria as a growl could be heard from the said women.

"Anyways back to the point, I think she is right guys. I don't think we have the manpower to capture someone of her status and survive. Even if we do get lucky and manage to kidnap her we will lose nearly three fourths of our people. No matter how we look at it we need his help." Said the women with multiple color eyes. As she said this all eyes turned to the women with grey eyes as she sign and pinched her nose bridge.

"Fine let's give him a call, I doubt he will even agree." She said as she pulled out a phone dialed a number real quick. As she did the phone gave a ring as the room grew quiet, however as she sat there listening to it the lighting guy motioned for her to put it on speaker as she rolled her eyes. However she did as she was asked as she put it on speaker as she waited for him to pickup.

"I bet he won't even answer." Said the male with the shadow cloak. But as if to prove him wrong the phone was picked up as he gave a sneer.

"…" Not a sound came out of the phone but a man breathing as everyone starred at it.

"Hey Percy we have a job for you. Are you willing to take it?" Said the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.

"…" Still nothing came from the other side of the phone until a grunt was hear as the women turned to the one with grey eyes.

"Percy grunt once for yes and twice for no and three for maybe, are you interested in a job." She asked as three grunts came from the phone.

"Why isn't he talking Frank?" Asked the golden eyed girl.

"Reasons I don't know Hazel, if I did I would tell you but he never once told us." Said Frank as he turned his hand into a lions.

"What if I tell you it is a capture job involving a certain special someone." She said as a 'hmm' sounded through the phone.

"If you're asking me who it is I she goes by the name of Artemis." She said as suddenly two grunts came through the phone.

"What do you mean no?" She asked as suddenly as a sigh was hear through the phone as they heard him shuffling around until something was placed by the phone.

"I…will…not...kidnap…her." Said a series of robot voices as she sighed.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Don't…want…to." The robot voices.

"What if we payed you?" She asked.

"Still…no." The voices said.

"What if we promised to never call you again?" She asked.

"Maybe…but…need…something…else." Said the robot voice.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Information." He said as she thought about it.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Depends…what…after…kidnap?" He asked still using the weird robot voices as everyone was still wondering why.

"Easy bring her to us and we will give you whatever you want when you deliver her, but only in one piece and unharmed." She added on.

"Whatever…I…want?" Asked the voice.

"Sure whatever just bring her hear in one piece and you will get it as long as it isn't too outrageous." She said.

"…Fine…but…when…I…am…done…you…call…no…more." Said the robot tones as she sighed.

"Okay we won't call you anymore, we will see you soon Perseus." She said.

"You…as…well…Annabeth." The voices said as the thing cut off.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Annabeth said.

"Sure it was but what do you think he wants?" Questioned someone.

"I don't know Jason why don't you ask your girlfriend." Annabeth said as Jason looked towards said girlfriend.

"Don't look towards me I don't have a clue." She said.

"Sure you don't Piper." Said a male as suddenly he was hit by a book that was close to Piper a second ago.

"Shut up Leo why don't you go burn in a dumpster. Anyways Nico you have any idea?" Asked Piper.

"No clue…Clarisse, Thalia?" He asked as both women shrugged.

"No idea…Bianca any clues?" Thalia asked as she seemed to think.

"Maybe he wants to know something from Annabeth." She suggested as all eyes turned to her as she shrugged.

"I don't see what information I could give him, now let's get ready for our prisoner." She said as she hopped off her chair and exited the room as the last two slowly stood up.

"Hey Frank what rank was Percy anyways?" Asked Hazel as Frank seemed to think for a second.

"I don't remember if they changed it or not." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean changed it?" She asked him as he looked at her.

"Well they used to call it rank SSSS but I think they changed it to rank Ω but who knows he is the only mutant in the world to achieve the rank so most don't pay attention to it." He said as Hazel's mouth dropped open in amazement.

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"Alright that should be everything for this week, I will see you in the meeting at the end of the week. Be sure to be safe daughter and keep an eye out for mutants." Zeus said as I gave him a nod at the same time I slowly stood up and stretched as I felt my body pop in my arms. I then picked up the papers for my speech and put them in my satchel.

"So you going to that dinner that Orion invited you to?" Asked a certain evil stepmother.

"I am not going to date some man you chose for me, also stop setting me up on dates." I said as Hera rolled her eyes.

"He is a nice man, plus you need to find someone to take care of you and Zoe. She needs a father figure in her life need I remind you all children do." She said as I glared at her.

"Apollo and I seemed to do just found without one." I said as Hera glared at me.

"You know very well that Zeus is busy with work." She said as I scoffed as I walked towards the door.

"Sure he was just like you were when you came home drunk more times that I could count." I said as she stood up and was about to scream as I slammed the door in her face. Oh that felt good, but I then proceeded to quickly walk down the hall as I heard something crash in the room I was just in.

I could only smirk as I kept walking as people were giving me glances, some looking at me like a goddess as I smile. Sometimes I will admit being famous was nice with the recognition you get, but even then being famous is not all it is cut out to be. Constant people who obsess over you human and nonhuman. I couldn't count the number of stalkers I had or the number Zoe had, it made me shiver sometimes when I thought about it.

Some were nice warning me of mutant's plans against me while others gave me gifts like expensive cars which I politely gave back. But some were plain out creepy to the point I had to hire people to get rid of them. But that I what you get when you are changing the world, even so as I walked through the hall as I tried to forgot those horrid thoughts.

But as I found the lobby I quickly found Zoe playing with a few toys as her babysitter played with her. Selina was her name and a mutant however her powers were to simply give off a tremendous sweet odor when she or people around her were in danger. I like to think of it as an early warning system, however Selina was one of the few mutants who actually looked for protection from other mutants by becoming a servant.

"Mommy!" Zoe yelled as Selina noticed me and gave me a smile. Zoe quickly ran up to me as I bent down and let her jump into my embrace. I just smiled as I felt her small arms wrap around me as I hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead. There wasn't a day I gave Zoe all my love I could muster, it was the most I could do for her since she was missing one parent. Let's just say that Zoe's father was not longer in the picture anymore.

"My little angle." I said as I pulled back and as I gave her a smile. She in turn just gave me a smile as well as I ran my hand through her black locks of hair. Unlike me she inherited most of her father's traits with his black hair and irises. But she definitely got my nose and smile that much I did know.

"Mommy I am not an angle I am a hunter." She sound proudly as I smiled and ruffled her hair as she gave me a squeal of delight.

"Yes you are aren't you, I presume her archery lessons went well?" I asked Selina as she nodded.

"Yes they did, Phoebe the instructor said she was a natural. She is still too small to operate a bow but she said her form is almost perfect." Said Selina as I smiled.

"Well I guess that makes you mommy's little hunter doesn't it?" I said as she nodded with a smile. I then stood up as she held my hand as we began walking towards the door of the building as Selina followed behind.

"So tell me how was school?" I asked as Zoe grew an angry face.

"Some boy touched my butt so I punched him in the face." She said with as I felt her hand clench in mine, however I couldn't help but smile.

"That's my girl." I said as she giggled as I felt Selina role her eyes behind me. However I don't blame her, I wasn't one to be nice to men she knew that much.

"Haha mommy is funny." She said as we reached the armored car that was assigned to drive me home alone with my now 20 guard cars. Each holding both my human and mutant guards. Though as we got inside I found my newest guard Atlanta as she gave me a stare however she just nodded as Selina took a seat by her.

"So how was the meeting?" Selina asked as we started to move.

"It was good however Hera was being a complete…bad lady…the whole time." I said as I covered Zoe's ears as she looked up at me confused as both women laughed at me.

"Yeah I am sure she was, so you going on that date with that hot dude?" Asked Selina as I sighed.

"No I am no and don't you have a boyfriend?" I questioned as she shrugged. I had learned a long time ago that even with mutants not being humans that they still react like us so you could call Selina a friend even to the point I removed her collar. However Selina was a one in a million mutant, she was the acceptation to this bill I was going to help pass.

"Maybe I do but it doesn't hurt to turn your head and check out a few others sometimes." Said Selina as Atlanta shook her head.

"So Atlanta anything suspicious?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing so far my senses haven't picked up any mutant besides the 100 around us for 10 miles. Though with Selina's ability she will detect it far earlier than me." She said as the cars began to pull away the building as I gave a yawn as Zoe joined me.

"I'm so tired mommy." Zoe said as she rubbed her eyes and leaned up against me as her seatbelt held her in an upright position. I bet if it wasn't there she would have fallen into my lap that was for sure. However as she fell asleep I gently ran a hand through her silk like hair as her light snores seemed to relax us all. Just the mere presence of her made us all sleepy as we enjoyed the hum of the engine.

"She is just an angle isn't she?" I said as both women smiled.

"She reminds me of Tracy." Atlanta said referring to her own daughter who was currently too young to leave the residence in which they were living. I assigned one of the mutant maids to take care of her while Atlanta was on duty. That was one reason Atlanta did willing become a slave. She needed to give her daughter a chance to living without the violence she had been through. Still being a slave was still better than living in the mutant world that much she confirmed for me.

However as we enjoyed the silence of the car suddenly an explosive smell of expensive perfume filled the car as I gagged a little. Instantly the vents specifically made for Selina's mutant ability activated as the smell instantly left the car. However before I even got my baring's straight the car came to a screaming halt as I gripped as Zoe as she quickly woke up as the screaming of the tires sounded as I felt the car slide a little longer. Finally it came to a halt as Zoe was now fully awake as she was looking around frantically.

"What was that?" I questioned but Atlanta was already gone out an open door as Selina sat with a terrified expression on her face. I just starred at her as she slowly looked at me like I was a dead person come to life as her eyes stayed wide.

"T-That fragrance...oh gods why him? Please not today I beg of you why did it have to be today?" She stuttered out as her eyes seemed unfocused.

"Wait who came?" I asked her as she quickly shook her head as she frantically began to try to unbuckle her seatbelt but it seemed to be stuck. Her frantic attempts to try and open it only seemed to make it worse as suddenly I heard gun fire open up around us.

"I have to leave this place, it isn't safe for anything anymore." She said as Zoe was gripping at me like a lifeline as suddenly an explosion was heard as I felt the heat through the walls of the car.

"Selina who is here tell me!" I yelled as she looked up at me as I saw the pure fear in her eyes.

"I am sorry Artemis but I have to leave." She said as her seatbelt finally came undone as she ran as fast as she could out of the car. I couldn't even get a word out as the open door was ripped off its hinges as I heard Selina scream but instantly end with a gurgle sound. Zoe in screaming as loud as possible but I was screaming with her equally as loud as I watched blood pool in front of the door. A twitching hand lay in the quickly growing pool of blood which was left of Selina's hand.

I gagged in horror as I covered Zoe's eyes as she continued screamed as I had to bite my lips to keep myself from screaming. But I couldn't rip my eyes from the sight of Selina's hand that lay in the pool of blood. But it was by then that I had noticed the gunshots had stopped and the multitude of explosions had ceased. It was the crackling of fire outside the vehicle as my eyes didn't leave the doorway as I continued to stare.

Suddenly a person a male to be precise slowly floated down from the air as I noticed he had was dragging a body with him as he slowly walked towards the open door. He in question stood maybe 6 foot 4 and looked to have a slim build. But around him was a plain brown cloak that looked at least 30 years old but right now it was covered in blood. However as he slowly stalked to the ripped off door.

"B-Bastard." Spit out of voice as he raised his hand revealing Atlanta her face was bruised beyond the point of recognition. If I had not known her voice I wouldn't have recognized her, but right now her hands were gripping at his that held onto her head like a basketball. However as she struggled against his gripe he suddenly lifted her off the ground by her head as she screamed in pain. Then with one motion he slammed her down into the pavement as her screams were silence as he head lay buried a foot deep in asphalt. Cracks spreading around her twitching body as he slowly stood back up and walked towards the door of the car.

However he stopped right there as the darkness of his hood didn't reveal his face as I pulled Zoe closer to my chest as she wept into my chest. But as he stood there in silence he slowly looked through the car but as he did I suddenly saw the twins behind him. Both seemed hurt but still functional as both launch themselves at him at the same time hopping to catch him off guard. But they didn't even get a foot within his body as suddenly they both seemed to get caught by something in the air.

It was then I witnessed the power of a true god as the twin on the left suddenly erupted in a blaze of white flames as she screamed in pain. At the same time the twin on the right's body suddenly began to bend and break in all directions as she screamed as well. In sync both were suddenly decapitated by what looked like wind then with both arms he raised them out of his cloak revealing two black handguns. With the pull of two fingers a bullet went through each decapitated heat making the back of them erupt like a volcano.

"Oh gods." I said as he quickly hid his guns under his cloak as both bodies suddenly seemed to be compressed by the air around them until they were the size of marbles. I just gagged as the two balls of whatever used to be the twins fell to the ground. He then stood silently in front of the door as he slowly extended a hand through his cloak and into the cloak. As I starred at his hand I noticed it was covered in scars from a multitude of things but I could only stare at it.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as he starred at me for a little while as he slowly brought his hand back into his cloak. But suddenly I felt my body getting lighter as I began to float as I hung onto Zoe who also started to float. I just screamed with my daughter we were pulled out of the car in our state of levitation. But as we exited the car I could only see the carnage around us as I finally vomited thankfully I had been looking down when I did.

Every car was destroyed and smashed into a disk and hundreds of bodies lay torn apart on the stretch of highway. Massive gashes in the ground represent the battle around us as I starred in horror as I kept Zoe's eyes closed. However it was then he began to slowly float upwards as with us in tow that I noticed that this stretch of highway was no longer on the ground. Instead it was thousands of feet above the earth as suddenly it began to fall as I watched in horror as the section of highway began to fold in on itself and turn into a ball as it fell.

I just starred in awe as I was witnessing the strongest telekinesis ability I had ever seen. The ability to lift such large things with ease was never heard of except for a few SSS ranks. But this man didn't even seem to be phased as he floated lazily beside us as the section of highway was now a giant ball of cement and metal falling back to earth. But with that he turned his back to it as he began to float away as we floated with him.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked him as he glanced back at me as he slowly came to a halt as if he was thinking. He however glanced at us once last time as his gaze lingered for a minute as he slowly turned around as he floated over to me as I brought the shivering Zoe closer to me. Suddenly he pulled something out of his cloak which I thought was a gun as I tightened my grip around Zoe. However what he pulled out wasn't a gun however it was a tape recorder.

"We are going-." But he quickly stopped it as he pressed a button

"To my home." As he finished 'saying' that with his tape recorder I just raised an eyebrow but he then put it away as he began to float in a different way.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him but he didn't even stop as he kept floating as suddenly the space around him rippled as it slowly began to form a bubble around us. It took 15 seconds but at that last one it was like the entire world went black then went white and kept repeating itself. I couldn't keep myself conscious throughout the event as I passed out with Zoe in my arms.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"It's time to wake up little miss." I heard someone say as I groaned in pain as I blinked a few times as I found myself in a soft bed with someone standing over me. Instantly my instincts kicked in as I threw a punch at the person but to only miss as I instantly tried to get off the bed. But as I did my legs fell out from under me as I nearly hit the ground but the person easily caught me and put me back on the bed.

"Let me go." I said but I couldn't find the strength to shove the person off as they let me go as I panted in exhaustion. Why was my body so tired?

"Hey now little miss easy, your body is not used to warping so you're going to feel like you haven't slept in a few weeks. Now just sit lay there for me." Said the voice as I was forced to lay back down as I groaned in protest.

"Where am I?" I asked the person as I looked up to see a women with long black hair that was currently braided and had a very…military look to her. Her eyes were a dark brown but still they held a softness to them that was unfamiliar to me. She just took a seat beside me as I tried to regain feeling in my body as I laid down.

"Oh this place? Just a certain home somewhere in this world." She said with a smile.

"My daughter…where is Zoe?" I asked as she motioned over to another bed as I saw a peaceful Zoe snoring away as I smiled. But then it hit me I have been abducted by these people and I am smiling?

"Yeah she is fine Percy personally looked over her and unfortunately he had to go before he could get to you. He may be a killing machine but he still has a heart." She said as I started to look around the room to see it was a log cabin, I can't even remember the last time I was surrounded by something other than cement and metal.

"You know you're prettier than the photos, I have never seen such lush auburn hair before." Said the women with a curious look as I suddenly felt self-conscious. Then I suddenly realized something I was wearing a silver night gown, who in the hell changed me. However the women seeing this gave a short bark of a laugh and answered my hidden question.

"Oh don't worry I was the one that changed you and your daughter, I even forced Percy to leave the building when I gave you two baths. But don't worry your secret is hidden with me." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Secret?" I asked.

"Yeah you're…marks." She said as I felt a deep blush force itself onto my cheeks. When I was younger I had slit my wrists multiple times due to my family issues. However I had to move it to my thighs in fear of father finding them, eventually my wrists were left scar free but my thighs no so much.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said as I felt thankful for that.

"Mommy." I heard Zoe say as I instantly tried to get up as the women pushed me down and shook her head. Quickly the women went over to Zoe and pointed me out as Zoe was instantly crying as she quickly ran over to me as she dove on me. I just out an oomph due to the impact but I didn't care as I hugged my crying daughter close to me as I relished in her being safe.

"Easy now your mom is still hurting a little give her some time and she will be fine." Said the women as Zoe nodded and eased up a little on her bear hug. But she still laid on top of me as I enjoyed her small warmth.

"So I guess we are your prisoners?" I asked the women as she shook her head.

"No you are not. We are keeping you here to protect you." She said as I scoffed.

"After that…monster doing so much?" I asked as she sighed.

"Believe it or not he did actually go there to originally capture you. But when he arrived he discovered that nearly 98% of the people working for you were all part of the mutant organization Camp Jupiter. They are a group of merciless mutant mercenary's that will do anything for a quick buck. Their job was to kill you right before the council meeting you were going to have."

"Unfortunately a lot more people want you dead than you can imagine, fortunately Percy was hired to actually capture you by a group called the 9 Rings of Hell. Kind of cheesy but it is what they decided, but they hired Percy to capture you for them. But when he found out who your guards were he killed them all and in turn decided to put you under his protection to say the least." She said as I looked at her.

"But he is a mutant why would he care for me?" I asked as she gave me a sad smile.

"Because Percy has long since become humanities watchdog, he acts for the greater good of the planet. Not humans or mutants. If you were to die this plant would become war ridden and infested with death. If you were captured then there is still a chance the world can be saved so that was the best option. But for the time being you and your daughter are under house arrest here." She said with a sad smile as if to apologize.

"You know you never told me your name." I said as she seemed to make an 'Oh' face.

"Right sorry about that my name is Reyna rank F mutant." She said as she tipped an invisible hat.

"Might I ask what you powers are?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"My powers are long distant teleportation, the thing is I can only use it once a month. But when I use it I can transport any large number of things. Kind of like a thousand people so it isn't that useless." She said with a sigh.

"So I suspect you're the one that transported me and my daughter here?" I asked.

"No I-." But she was cut off by suddenly a knock at the door as Reyna smiled. She just gave me a glance as she walked to the door and opened it. In turn it revealed one very wet looking male as he gave her a nod of thanks as he walked inside. Currently his cloak was plastered to his body it was so wet I could tell that much as he walked a few feet inside as he looked in my direction.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago, just giving her the whole explanation on your purpose and all that stuff." She said as he simply nodded as he walked over to a fireplace in the corner of the room I had just now noticed since Reyna had moved out of the way.

He slowly reached up and took off his cloak revealing a male with soaked long black hair that hid his face very well. But his body in my own perspective was not that bad looking, with his skin tight black shirt it revealed a very muscular and toned upper body. If I wasn't so tired I would have drooled but I pushed my urge to drool aside as I noticed a set of gun holsters on him. He quickly took off his holders with the guns still in it as he hung it up on the coat rack just to the right of his coat.

However he then proceeded to make me blush hard as he reached for his shirt as if it was normal and pulled it off. His now firelight lit body was gleaming in front of me as I stared at him, but as I looked closer I could see multitudes of scares littering its surface. I could only star in curiosity now as he wrung out his shirt and turned to me as he ran a hand through his hair. A beautiful 29 year old face was born from the darkness of his hair as he tossed his shirt on a chair near the fire place.

His eyes were a beautiful sea green and his face was perfectly sculpted with a hint of a Greek features to it while remaining relaxed and tranquil. As if nothing bad was going to happen and life was going to pass by peacefully. Like he didn't have a worry in the world, however that was quickly replaced with a curious glance towards me as he caught my stare. He then gave me a cheap smile/grin that brought a bright flush to my face as he quickly turned round and grabbed a towel which Reyna brought him.

"Sorry about that he isn't much of a talker-." But I cut her off as I ran a hand through Zoe's hair as she laid to my side as she tried to fall asleep again.

"It is fine I am just surprised to see that he was so young with so many scares." I said as she nodded in agreement. However I saw the glint in her eyes as I passed it by.

"Yes his body is tattered that is for sure, but he is a looker with those scars. You can almost say that is his history book that many do not know, those scars are what remind him what his focus is ever day. While it is sad it is almost necessary for him to go on, but I guess that is just who he is. Anyways once he gets all dried up and we get some food in you then we will talk." She said as I nodded.

"Fair enough, so tell me what is for dinner? I asked her.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"Well she has an iron gut that is for sure." Reyna said as she saw me down my fifth bowl of soup. Which was as delicious as the first as I continued to devour my meal, Percy and Reyna watched in fascination as I downed my bowl of the soup. At first when I got up I tried to give them the silent treatment since I was a prisoner but when the bowl of food was placed in front of me I crumbled when my stomach made whale sounds.

"Hmm." Percy simply sounded as if agreeing with her as I sighed as I watched Zoe finish her second bowl. For being so small she really put it away, she wasn't my daughter for nothing.

"So what now?" I asked them as Reyna glanced at Percy only to find him with the bowl of soup in his face as he gulped down the whole bowl in seconds. I just watched in fascination as the man finally finished and put the bowl of soup back on the table. His face now sporting a perfect soup mustache as he sighed in happiness once again.

"Percy you finally growing that mustache?" Reyna asked as he blinked at her in confusion as she sighed and shook her head. At this I could already tell that this monster mutant was kind of an airhead that much was apparent.

"She means you have a soup mustache." I said as he turned to me and blinked in confusion once again.

"Mommy means you have food on your lip." Zoe finally perked in as he made a 'aha' face as he quickly wiped his soup mustache away as I gave a soft smile.

"Back to my previous question what are you guys going to do with me now?" I asked as both of them looked at me.

"No idea, Percy made a last minute decision and decided to bring you to our base of operations. So all mighty Perseus any ideas?" Reyna asked as He simply shook his head, Reyna then gave a sigh and shook her own.

"You're so useless sometimes." Reyna said as he just scoffed at her.

"Well you can let me go." I said as Percy shook his head.

"Mommy what do you mean?" Asked Zoe as I bit my lip.

"Zoe honey do you remember what happened?" I asked her as she shook her head as I was surprised.

"Percy took care of her memories, she doesn't remember anything other than you picking her up and getting in the car." Reyna said as Zoe looked confused.

"Zoe were just staying with these people for a while until mommy has to go to that meeting okay." I said as she nodded.

"So like a vacation." She said as I smiled.

"Yeah like a vacation." I said.

"Then I want to go swimming!" She said with a smile as I sighed.

"Then that makes two of us." Reyna said as I looked up at her.

"We have a pool." She simply stated as I was surprised.

"You would really let us use that?" I asked her.

"What you may be captives but we aren't going to be mean to you and your daughter, we are trying to make an impression here." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Impression?" I asked her.

"We are trying to show you that not all mutants are what you politicians say we are." She said with a smile as I scoffed.

"I just had my most trusted guard who was also my daughters babysitter run out on me when Percy came to pick us up. I am not stupid and I could tell she saw me as I see mutants." I said as Reyna sighed.

"Well if I was being owned by a human I wouldn't care for my owner to the point I would sacrifice myself for them. You need to understand that is just the way things are, mutants and humans are different we both understand that. But if you pass this bill then the chance of turning back will never happen. There is still a chance that mutants and humans can live in peace, we are just trying to get you to understand that." She said as I sneered at her, I was about to yell at her but I bit my lip as I looked at Zoe as I sighed.

"I will think about what you said but for now I think Zoe needs a bathing suit. But don't think this discussion is over." I said as Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, now I think I might have something to fit her."

 **LINEBREAK:**

It had been a few weeks since I had been living with the two mutants as they tried to make me see the world differently. Well mostly Reyna since she was the only one who talked to me, Percy has yet to say a word to me. But over the week we had been having at least one argument a day that lasted a few hours. Each one I slowly started to see her point though I didn't want to Reyna was starting to make me think about the possibility of a common relationship between mutants and humans.

Also I had learned that this base of operations was current a log cabin wait slash that log mansion in some mountain range. It basically had everything a cabin would but much larger as well as an indoor Olympic size swimming pool. This was Percy's bedroom for the most part as he slept soundly in the bottom of the pool. Reyna assured me he could breathe under water with his powers which she still hadn't explained to me.

But today Reyna had to make a trip to someplace and get groceries, which left Zoe and I with Percy as he sat quietly in a chair reading a book. Zoe was sound asleep with her head on my lap as we both were on the coach in front of the fire as the warmth soothed us. However as I felt my eyes closing as my head dipped occasionally I tried to stay awake as I felt my body slump onto the arm of the coach.

At that I finally let my eyes close but as I did it only seemed like a second until I felt someone pick me up. My eyes slowly opened as I looked up to see Percy looking ahead of him as he carried me through the wood mansion. I wanted to jump out of his arms and slap him but for some reason I found his arms more comfy than they should have been. His warmth was just as comfy as I felt my body snuggle into it as I mentally groaned. But as I had to breath I did through my nose as I smelled his shirt.

His scent was that of lavender and the sea both of which were my favorite smells, I could only curse myself as I continued to inhale his scent through his shirt. I could only hear him chuckle at my 'asleep' actions. Though I could not control my body my mind seemed to be fully awake as I was begging for my body to stop. However even then I wanted to stay in his arms and continue to smell him as my hands clenched at his shirt. His warmth like a small fire as it felt nice up against me, god I felt like Aphrodite right now.

But even then I felt a blush cover my cheeks as I had to turn my head into his shoulder as I felt him laugh at my action. He must have assumed I was still asleep as he carried me into a room as he pushed it open with his back. But as he did he pulled me closer to him as my blush grew fiercer as I felt the beating of his heart. However his warmth was soon gone as he slowly set me on a bed. But as he set me down I felt someone presumably Zoe snuggle up against me as I mentally smiled.

However as he did I suddenly felt my body begging for his intense warmth once again as my body acted on its own. As he tried to pull away my hands held firm to his shirt as he stopped moving as I felt him gaze at me. He just gave a sigh as suddenly I felt his shirt loosen as my body acted on its own and pulled the shirt to my chest as he chuckled once again. I now know that he must have phase through his shirt or something because I know he didn't pull it over his head. That only lead me to ask what kind of powers he did have.

 **LINEBREAK:**

"So how did you sleep?" Asked Reyna with a current shit eating grin on her face as I scowled at her. I then threw the shirt that was still in my hands at her face as she just began laughing hard.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as a blushed crossed my face as she just continued chuckling. She then slowly put Percy's shirt aside as I sat up as I glanced at my side to find Zoe was gone.

"She is just in the shower, anyways did you enjoy Percy carrying you?" She asked as I felt like stabbing her. But my blush answered her question as she just smiled at me.

"Who would have imagined the great mutant hater would snuggled up to the world's most powerful mutant's chest." Reyna said with a dreamy sigh as I glared at her.

"I did nothing of the sort!" I yelled at her as she shook her head.

"That's not what Percy said." She said as I blushed then thought for a second.

"Wait Percy actually talked?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well not to me but a tape recorder, kind of the bridge for his words to us people." She said as I grew confused.

"If he can talk why doesn't he talk to us?" I asked her as she sighed.

"His powers dictate otherwise, he has a skill in which he calls the voice of god. It is very similar to telepathy however it is activated when he speaks. It acts on a command system in which nobody can disobey, that is why he doesn't speak to us. He fears he might say the wrong thing and force us to do something. So he uses a recorder which takes the power from the words so he can talk to us." She explained as I was very surprised.

"So he cannot talk in fear of his own powers…so does he have like a million powers?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"No he has only 847 powers however he didn't start out like that, he actually was only born with one power." She said as I was surprised, I had never heard of an evolving mutant power.

"What was the power?" I asked her.

"Absorption." She said as I had never heard of it before even in the vast amounts of powers that were listed before in meetings.

"Never heard of it." I said as she nodded.

"You probably haven't, it is one of the extremely rare powers like magnetism or even double powers." She said as I nodded.

"So how does it work?" I asked her.

"That is for Percy to tell not me." She said as I sighed.

"Fine…anyways did you get anything good?" I asked as she smiled as she held up a bottle of wine as I grinned.

"Sometimes I forget I am a prisoner here." I said as she reached behind her for two glasses as she quickly popped open the wine and poured us both a glass.

 _"Yeah as so do I…I could get you an orange jumpsuit if you want." She said as I shook my head as I gulped down my whole glass of wine to Reyna's amazement._

 _"No anyways I have a question does the world even know I am alive?" I asked her as she nodded._

 _"Yeah they do that is why Percy came back all soaked a week ago, he was busy telling the whole world that we have you. Don't worry he blamed it on Camp Jupiter and gave them an option. Either they stop the bill from passing completely and free all mutants and let us live beside humans in peace or we kill you and Percy will destroy the United Federation and every other mutant activist group." She said as my eyes went wide._

 _"Can he do something like that?" I asked as she laughed._

 _"When you can create the worst storm in New York's history as well as destroy an entire empty stadium by crushing it into a ball I think you can." She said as I gaped again as he poured me another glass._

 _"So how long did Percy give them? Also how did he talk to all those people?" I asked her as she laughed as I sipped on my new glass._

 _"He gave them 2 months to figure it out and he used a video camera which cuts the voice of god's power off. We still haven't gotten word but apparently Camp Jupiter is pissed off right now." She said as I laughed a little._

 _"So will you really kill me?" I asked as she shrugged._

 _"We don't know if it comes to it we must but I think Percy will let you go." She said as I nodded slowly as I sipped on my wine._

 _ **PERCY POV:**_

 _I sat quietly in front of the fire place reading a new book that Reyna had gotten for me, the curious case of Benjamin Button and I was loving it. It was one of the few book I have read in the past few years. But as I read my mind kept drifting to a certain prisoner as I sighed to myself as I rubbed my forehead. For some reason I found the auburn haired women interesting, which was unusual for me. Normally I see a women and think nothing of it but today seemed to be different._

 _Her sweet scent of the forest made my nose tingle and the feeling of her silk like skin on my own rough skin sent chills up my back. Her silver eyes seemed to look at me like a puzzle almost and for some reason I wanted her to put me together. I wanted for her to know my history I wanted for her to know everything about me. But these feelings only proceeded to stew inside me as I had to close my book since I was so distracted by them._

 _I wanted to know what this feeling was this new emotion that I had never felt before, this burning curiosity that demanded for me to know everything about her. Though I could easily break into her mind and see all her memories with my powers I didn't want to harm her. I was at a loss right now and I needed to figure it out, maybe Reyna might know what this is. But as I sat their wondering about this feeling I heard a door open as I turned to see Zoe in a large set of pajamas._

 _"Hey Percy." She said with a yawn. I guess Reyna must has sent her to the shower after she woke up. Well it was morning so I guess she did need one anyways._

 _"…" I just gave her a simple nod as she rubbed her eyes a little._

 _"Is there anything for breakfast?" Shed asked as I guess that is my signal to star cooking._

 _"…" I just nodded as I stood up and motioned for her to follow me as we walked to the kitchen. Five minutes later Zoe had a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon as she eagerly dug into it, seemingly second later Reyna and Artemis had seated themselves by Zoe with glasses of wine. I just raised an eyebrow at their morning drink as Reyna caught my glance._

 _"Oh like you don't drink this early sometimes." She said as I shrugged, she had a point._

 _"He drinks?" Asked Artemis sipping on her wine._

 _"Yeah like a fish but I don't think I have ever seen him drunk…I wonder why that is?" She wondered to herself as I set a plate of food in front of the two women._

 _"Thanks Percy." Reyna said as she gave me a smile and dug into the food as Artemis gave me a star and a small nod as I noticed a blush arise on her face. I ignored it as she turned away and started to eat, but I kept starring at her neck. Due to her hair being in a ponytail I could see her slightly pale neck which was beautiful to say the least. Its slender but strong features as I swallowed some spit in my mouth._

 _However as I starred at it unnoticed by anyone I couldn't help but imagine what the rest of her body looked like. Her slim curves that I had a chance to feel yesterday and her assets both of which I bet were amazing. But as that imagine entered my mind I had to mentally slap myself to stop starring as I continued to the stove as I cooked my own breakfast. But still the image of a naked Artemis seemed to imprint itself in my brain. Then it only escalated as I imagined her own naked body against my own._

 _Her soft skin pressed up against mine, her sweet moans filling the air, our scent filling the room and marking it as our own. The feeling to want to make her scream my name and me scream hers, to have her cuddle up against me after we did the deed. But as these thoughts passed in my mind I felt a beat red blush cross my face as I had to turn off the stove. Why the hell was I imaging such things? Come on Percy keep yourself together._

 _"Percy you okay?" Asked a tiny voice as I turned to see Zoe with a clean plate as she looked up at me with a curious stare._

 _"…" I simply nodded as I took her plate and put it in the sink as Zoe didn't look totally convinced._

 _"Mommy Percy is acting weird." Zoe said as she ran over to the two women who were eating._

 _"Is he now?" Asked Reyna with a lifted eyebrow. But as she looked at me with her ever so cunning eyes she slowly turned to look at Artemis who was talking to Zoe. Then she turned back to me with a grin plastered on her face as I gave her a glare. She just gave me a wink as I felt my eye twitch in anger as I promised pain if she spoke, but apparently she didn't care._

 _"I think I know why he is acting weird." Reyna teased me as Artemis turned to and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. I only blushed a little more at this as she gave me a glance._

 _"What is it?" Shed asked as I glared at Reyna as she snickered, Artemis only gave us both an awkward look._

 _"Oh nothing, you know mutant stuff." She said as Artemis gave us both the look that said she wasn't buying it._

 _"Tell me." Artemis said as Reyna gave me a glance then sighed._

 _"Percy has a neck fetish and yours is kind of exposed." She said in a sad voice as if to say she was sorry. However Artemis's cheeks went pure red and her hands instantly clasped around her neck as she gave me a stare._

 _"I-I'm going to get a shower." She quickly said as she got up and left as Zoe gave a confused look as Reyna started laughing hard._

 _"Oh my god I am so happy you cant talk!" She yelled as she hit the table with her hand as I glared at her._

 _"Shut up Reyna." I said as suddenly her lips shut themselves as Reyna's eyes went wide along with Zoe's. However as Reyna tried to pry her lips open and send glares at me at the same time Zoe said something surprising._

 _"You sound just like daddy." She said as Zoe blinked a few times and realized what she just said. Her reaction in turn was her simply blushing and running away after Artemis as Reyna watched the whole time. She then slowly turned to me with an eyebrow raised and a look on her face that suggested something._

 _"No I didn't sleep with Artemis 5 years ago, also you can speak." I said as her lips opened as she sucked in a good breath._

 _"So Percy and I going to have to make permeant arrangements in this place for a new mutant and human family?" She asked me with a wiggle of the eyebrows as I narrowed my eyes at her._

 _"Fine I will leave it alone." She said as she rolled her eyes._

 _ **LINEBREAK:**_

 _2 weeks had passed since the little incident involving Zoe and Artemis. The mother of the two now had her hair down every day and gave a blush each time I saw her in the house and quickly looked away. However Zoe seemed to only get closer to me as she asked me to play with her and a multitude of other things. This didn't go unnoticed by Artemis however as she watched us play each time._

 _Her stare on my back at all times as she pretended to read a book in the living room as I helped the 5 year old set up a tea party table. But as I did I simply used my powers to make things levitate into place with ease as Zoe watched in amazement. Reyna was unfortunately gone yet again as she was checking up on how the Artemis kidnapping was being taken. However as I set up the last chair as Zoe set down the teapot of cold liquid she asked me a surprising question._

 _"Percy do you have any pretty powers?" She asked me as I stopped for a second as I sat in my tiny chair that barely managed to hold my 6 foot 5 form. However as I thought I nodded as her eyes twinkled in excitement, I instantly knew where this was going._

 _"Can you do a few?" She asked as I slowly turned to Artemis who quickly looked back to her book as if she was totally focused on that. However acting as if she was barely paying attention to our conversation she glanced up and noticed my stare._

 _"What?" She asked me as a hint of a blush stayed on the cheeks._

 _"I want Percy to do some pretty powers." Zoe said as Artemis turned to me as I shrugged, she just bit her lip and nodded._

 _"I don't see the harm in doing a few, plus it can help pass the time." She said smoothly as I held in a chuckled as I stood up and motioned for the two to fallow me. With ease we all made it outside as we walked into the gated courtyard which was about the size of a football field in front of the mansion. As we walked into the middle of the courtyard I noticed it was dark and seemed to find appropriate powers to go with the little light._

 _"…" I just turned to Artemis as she stood a few yards away with Zoe._

 _"I think he wants you to choose something." Artemis said to Zoe as she quickly nodded and seemed to put her thinking cap on. After a couple seconds she seemed to think of something as she made a 'aha' face._

 _"Something with butterflies!" She yelled as I chuckled and nodded as I thought for a second. I instantly got an idea as I held my hand out in front of me in a clenched fist. As I did Artemis and Zoe took a step back as I opened my fist revealing a small floating flame. Slowly the flame grew until it was a roaring fire maybe 10 feet tall in my hand. I then focused as the fire began to condense into a ball in my hand, slowly I had a 3 inch red ball floating in my hand._

 _Artemis just have me a look of curiosity along with her daughter as I clenched the ball I then bent back and threw the ball into the sky as a trail of flames followed it. Both women followed the ball with their eyes as it reached a peak of the throw and suddenly exploded in a firework fashion. Zoe was smiling as much as I five year old could as she ran from her mother's embrace and began to jump and down in joy._

 _Artemis didn't seem to notice as at least 50 different explosions of different colored fireworks filled the sky. Slowly the explosions stopped leaving a laughing Zoe as me and Artemis stood in silence as we watched the millions of embers slowly float down. Each a different color as they filled the sky, but then they began to transform. Groups of embers began to merge into shapes in the sky as they floated down. Once they finally reached out height each group of embers resembled a ball as Zoe slowly walked over to one._

 _With a graceful touch suddenly the ball unwrapped revealing a butterfly as it began to flutter in the air. With that the hundreds of other balls began to unwrap and dance around the area around us, both women were in awe as they looked upon the hundred colored butterflies. Zoe then began to laugh and chase them around the courtyards as I slowly walked over to Artemis's side as I nudged he frozen form._

 _She then blinked a few times and turned to me as I gave her a smile as she just stared at me. I didn't say anything until she finally realized it was me I her stupor as she slowly shook he head as I grew a curious look._

 _"Her birthday is in a few days, how in the hell am I going to beat this?" She said as I wholeheartedly laughed as I had to bend over and slap my knee a few times as I felt a sharp elbow to the side._

 _"So you can laugh, didn't know that." She said as I got a few more chuckles out of me._

 _"Beautiful though I will give you that." She said as she extended her finger as a butterfly flew over and gracefully landed on it as she gave a smile. I could only stare as her smile turned into a sad one as the butterfly flew away towards Zoe as she continually ran around the courtyard._

 _"You know I never imagined that mutant powers could be so beautiful." She added on as I watched her face turn into a sad one. However something in me seemed to take control as I extended my hand into the air and caught a butterfly as Artemis watched me. Slowly I brought the caged butterfly to my mouth and blew into a small port leading inside my cupped hands. Artemis just watched with interest as I uncapped my hands revealing a silver rose in my hands._

 _Slowly I reached over to her and brushed back some of her long locks of hair and gently placed the blooming flower in her hair. I was blushing like crazy as was she as I gently stepped back as she reached up and felt the flower as she blushed some more. I then extended a hand in front of her as she looked at it for a moment as I had to look away to keep from exploding from blushing._

 _"A-Are you asking me for a dance?" She asked me as I nodded as I continued looking away, suddenly I felt a small soft hand be place in my hand. I slowly turned to see Artemis blushing just as hard as me I slowly closed my hand as she did her own._

 _"We don't have a-any music." She said as I smiled as I activated yet another mutant power, slowly ballroom music started to play as she turned to the sound to find a CD player on the ground. She just gave a small laugh as we slowly pulled closer to one another as I slowly placed a hand on her hip. I could feel her flinch into the touch but slowly relax as she placed her own hand._

 _Slowly we started to dance like awkward high school students at dances during the slow songs. But as we danced smiles slowly grew on our faces as the song continued. However it didn't seem to long before I was twirling her around laughs began to escape our lips as the butterflies danced with us. But slowly the song was ending until finally with one last twirl I had an Artemis leaning back in my arm as she looked up at me. Her cheeks flushed and a small smile gracing her lips._

 _Small pants of air coming from her mouth and some from my own, but as we both regained our breath I slowly pulled her upwards until both of us sat upright. But as I slowly let go of her side I felt her fingers tighten around my hand that she was holding. I just looked at her to find her starring down at the ground and shuffling a little but not letting go of my hand. Slowly we both maneuvered our hands until our fingers slowly interlinked as I blushed._

 _"Thanks for the dance." Artemis said as she slowly walked forward as her forehead thumped against my chest. I didn't know if she was trying to hide her blush or something else but I simply raised my free hand and placed it on her head as I gently stroke he head. But as we stood there in our own silence with our hands interlocked and our awkward closeness. However as we relished in our awkwardness suddenly clapping was heard as we both blew apart from one another as I was quickly rubbing my hand through my hair._

 _"That was so pretty!" Said a certain child as Zoe ran up to us two as Artemis gave her a smile and picked the running child off the ground as she laughed a little._

 _"Yeah…" Artemis aid as she ruffled Zoe's hair._

 _"Dance with me to mommy!" She yelled as Artemis laughed and nodded. But before they could start Zoe ran over to me and gripped my hand as both me and Artemis shared a confused look with one another but blushed as our eyes met._

 _"Now we dance!" Zoe yelled s I got the idea as I reached out my hand to Artemis as she also seemed to get it. She once again took my hand but this time it was no longer tentative as she grasped it as I smiled. But soon all three of us were twirling around as we all laughed, Zoe sometimes was picked off the ground as we spun. Her screams of joy filled the air as the butterflies soon disappeared into the night, each turning into a wisp of fire. But unknowingly all of us were being watched by a certain grinning female._

 _ **ARTEMIS POV:**_

 _It had been a few day since Percy and me had our dance and I just sat in my desk gazing at the flower in a vase in front of me. The silver rose was apparently made from Percy's powers and would only wilt when he died. But as I starred at it I slowly reached up ad touched it gently as I imagined our dance. Surprisingly Percy was really good at dancing and led my two let foot self around like it was nothing._

 _However as I caressed the rose in front of me I couldn't help but imagine his large hands that fit around mine perfectly. His hands also felt so rough and solid as well, they were the hands of a working man. Or at least one who trained nearly none stop and continually toned his body, his tight shirts didn't leave much to the imagination. But then again I had seen him in just swimming trunks many times._

 _Each time I seemed to find myself starring at his perfectly toned body, however I also found myself looking at the hundreds of scares littering his body. The stories each one told was something that intrigued me but I couldn't seem to ask him. However as I stewed over my internal thoughts I didn't even notice a person walk into my room and flop on my bed. It was only when she cleared her throat did I jump up in surprised and face her._

 _"You were looking at that rose pretty intensely Artemis you going to be okay?" Asked Reyna who held a small smirk on her face. I just sighed and sat back down in the chair as I continued to stare at the flower._

 _"Yeah…I think at least." I said as I heard her snort._

 _"Look at you the mutant hater falling head over heal for a mutant." She said as I sighed deeply, no use in denying it now._

 _"I know I am like a school girl around him. I don't know why but each time I see him now my heart just flutters." I admitted as Reyna seemed surprised by my answer as I admitted to my feelings._

 _"Wait did you just admit that you liked Percy?" She asked me blinking a few more times._

 _"Yeah." I said with a sigh as I thought about Percy._

 _"Wow I had a whole plan and everything to get you to admit to it, well there goes all my hard work down the drain." She said with a huff of annoyance as I laughed lightly._

 _"I presumed as much, but I just can't deny my feelings anymore. He is just so…perfect. Everything about him is just amazing and I can't get him out of my head. He is even amazing with Zoe as well and you know what, each time I see them together I imagine what it would be like to have him be her father. Please tell my Reyna I'm going crazy because I have never loved a man so much before, even Zoe's father didn't bring me to this state." I said as I let my forehead hit my desk with a thud._

 _But as I sat there in silence I felt arms slowly wrap around me as Reyna hugged me._

 _"You're not going crazy Artemis you are just in love, also I agree with you on the family part. I don't think I have ever seen Percy so happy before when his is with you two. But I only have one question Artemis, are you willing to give up everything you have built up till now to be with Percy?" She asked me as I looked up at her serious eyes._

 _"I-I…" I had to stop as I imagine all my hard work that I had put in for the last decade into the mutant laws. But as I thought of Percy I could only bite my lip, I wanted to be with Percy. I wanted to start a new life with him and Zoe, I even say that I wanted to give Zoe a sibling with Percy._ But as I imagine all that I steeled my nerves and looked up at Reyna.

"I am willing to give up my word for him, as long as I can bring Zoe." I said as she smiled at me.

"I think that can be arranged, now all we have to do is get Percy to admit his feelings." She said.

 **PERCY POV:**

It had been a few days since I had noticed Reyna and Artemis getting extremely close both sharing a laugh each time they entered a room but stopped as they looked at me. I had taken over Zoe's babysitting duty as of now since both women were nearly always gone or somewhere else. I was honestly about to give them a piece of my mind it has been so long since I got some me time, he I may be an all-powerful mutant but Percy still needs some time to himself.

"Hey Percy." I heard as I looked over at Zoe who was sporting a parka and a small bow and arrow since we were playing huntress.

"…" I just nodded as she sat down on the grass and started to pull at it. This was new to me for sure. I don't think I had ever seen Zoe so…shall I saw deep in thought before.

"Do you think I will ever have a daddy as good as you?" She asked as I froze. Why in the world was a now 6 year old think of such things.

"…" I could only shrug as she continued to pull the grass.

"Because I think I want you as my daddy Percy, you are always so nice to me. You play with me all the time, and mommy likes you as well. I never had a dad before but I want you to be him now if that is okay." She said looking up at me with nearly crying eyes as I gave her a small smile with that I nodded as her face grew a small and she lunged at me as she hugged me.

"Thank you daddy." She said as her face remained buried in my chest as I stroke her hair. I don't know why but this feeling of longing deep inside me seemed to be filled suddenly when she called me that name. It was like I always wanted to be called that and now I was.

"Hey you two what you doing?" Asked a new voice as Artemis and Reyna strolled over as Zoe looked up at her with a smile.

"Percy said I could call him daddy now." She said as Artemis's eyes went wide as she turned to me as Zo hugged her legs. I could only blush as Artemis suddenly smiled as she spoke.

"Is that so…well it is okay with me." She said as Zoe went wild with joy as she kept jumping up and down as Reyna congratulated her as Artemis strolled over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Percy I want to talk to you later…alone. Come to my room at 9 pm." She emphasized the last part as my mouth dropped open wide as she walked away and continued to talk to the happy Zoe. I could only gulp in fear as I wondered what this small women had planned for me for having her daughter call me dad. Why do I have a feeling that I am so fucked? (Time to get your minds in the gutters guys)

 **LINEBREAK:**

I walked up to Artemis's rooms as I read the time at 9 pm, but I just stood silently in front of it as I wondered if I should knock or not. But as I looked at the door I steeled my nerves and gave a light knock as I waited for her to respond. But as I waited I could only imagine what kind of things awaited me inside some, however as the door opened I was suddenly met by Artemis and a silver colored bathrobe. Her hair up in a towel as and her cheeks still flushed from getting right out of the shower.

"Thought you ran there for a minute." She said as she moved aside as I walked in the room to find it simple looking with a plain wood bed and plain mattress complete with a dresser and desk.

"Just sit on the bed I need to change." She said as I followed her command and sat on the bed as I flopped on my back. With that I closed my eyes as I listened to Artemis in the bathroom as she lifted a few things and made a few other noises. However as I laid on her bed I couldn't help but indulge in her sweet scent that was thick in the sheets of her bed. However as I inhaled deeply I didn't hear the door open.

"Percy." I heard a soft voice speak up as my eye went wide as I was caught, however as I shot up I was met with a sight that made me freeze. Standing in front of me was a nearly naked Artemis, the only clothes on her was very sexy and nearly see-through lingerie that made my mouth drop open. I just didn't know what to say as I starred at her teasing as it left very little to the imagination but hid her most precious parts just barely as the fabric got thicker around them.

Her hair was actually curled and her face had a light set of makeup on it, but her shiny silver eyes seemed to only complete it all as she slowly twisted back and forth in front of me. Her silver see-through blouse only lightly shifting as my eyes trekked up and down her nearly naked form until she finally spoke to me.

"Percy…" She said simply as she walked forward as I gulped. However I couldn't move in my stupor as she walked up to me and slowly placed a hand on my chest and slowly climbed on top of me. I just fell back on the bed as she straddled my chest and looked right down at me. Her cheeks beat red but her silver eyes focused on me as she sat up and put both hands on my chest. Her warm breaths fluttering over me as I gulped again.

"I know you can't talk but I just want you to hear me out. Percy I love you and I hope you can understand that this is an act of my love. I want to be with you and Zoe forever so can you do me the favor of loving me as much as I love you? I want us to be a family, so would you do me the honors?" She asked as her eyes seemed ready to cry as I starred up at her. However I just began to chuckle as she frowned at me.

However as I did I raised up my hand and placed it gently on her cheek as she tilted her head into it. I then just smiled as I inhaled deeply and sat up as Artemis slid off my stomach and onto my legs as she starred into my eyes. Our faces inches apart as I kept my hand on her cheek as I caressed the soft flesh with my palm.

"I would love to be your husband and Zoe's father. I guess I wasn't the only one in love. Anyways let me help you warm up, those clothes look cold." I said as her face was full of emotion as I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly my world exploded in hidden emotions, even if it was a light kiss on just the lips it was enough to make us both shiver.

We both pulled apart and gazed into each other eyes we both realized with just that one kiss how much we had wanted this. It alone was enough to drive us further as we both quickly joined out lips again but rougher our breaths growing frantic and quicker. Ours hands finding each other body as her hands quickly removed my shirt and mine her see-through blouse. Our tongues dancing in our mouths as we relished in the feeling.

"Percy I can't wait any longer." Artemis said as she pulled away and gasped for air as I nodded. Quickly I flipped us over and was removing my pants with eagerness Artemis leaning on her elbows and checking me out as I did. But soon the pants were off and in was in my underwear which had a very large bulge in it. Artemis took this time to lick her lips and then blush as she realized what she had just done.

I couldn't help but admire her as well as I followed her long legs up to her torso admiring all her curves. Soon I was over top of her and kissing her roughly as I kneaded her breasts, I ignored her pleas and moans for me to go further but right now I wanted to saver this moment.

"Percy I b-beg you please stop t-teasing me." Artemis managed as I glanced up at her pleading face. Her C cups that I was currently sucking on just raised and lowered under my mouth as I let go with a small pop as her breast gave a small jiggle. A grin plastered on my face as on hand slowly slid down and over top of her soaked panties as I felt her waiting lips through the fabric. She simply sucked in a breath as if the feeling was painful but I knew otherwise.

"Artemis I need more than just one night with you right now, your body is just too seductive. I want you hear your moans for a week straight right now, I want you to scream my name. I want us to be conjoined as long as physically possible. So I am going to set up a little room just for us for one week in our own time while for everyone else it will be simply one night. So tell me Artemis are you ready for the longest night of your life?" I asked as she blushed and slowly nodded. With a smile I snapped my fingers creating the dimension with my powers as I began our week long journey.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 _It has been one week since the return of Artemis Olympus and her child which was quickly followed by the senate united federations bringing a halt to the mutant enslavement bill. This is mainly due to mutant rights activists and a majority of an anti-slavery organizations in the millions going on strike over the course of the two months. Pointing out that what they were doing was not anything short of what happened so long ago with whites and blacks. So with the newest developments in this series of diplomatic law there is the start of a new bill coming into light._

 _This was suggested by none other than Artemis Olympus herself and with this new bill it will hopefully give mutants rights for citizenship while still recognizing that they are a different species from humans. This bill is currently being looked at by the united federations council and major players in the mutant community. One name being Annabeth Chase the mutant with the power of the mind and one other by the name Prometheus Demos another sharing the same power as Annabeth Chase. These two are the smartest of the mutant community and have proven themselves to be willing to cooperate with mankind to pass this bill._

 _However as of late the whereabouts of Camp Jupiter are still unknown and the united federations has officially declared them a national enemy and is to be hunted down. These people are a threat to the peaceful mutants and humans alike so if you have any information concerning these people please gives your local authorities a call. There is also a new development in the united federation's military power._

 _When Artemis Olympus was returned to us she brought with her a rank SSSS mutant that goes by the name of Perseus. Artemis explained on an interview yesterday that this mutant rescued her from Camp Jupiter and as guarding her for the past 2 months. She did however explain that she was the one who requested his help and was the one who decided to stay off radar for a while. But he has agreed to work with the U.F.'s military against Camp Jupiter a big catch if you ask me._

 _But now to the rumors we have been hearing pop up here and there. Since Artemis has returned there are been rumors saying that this Perseus fellow never leaves her side. This is put aside due to his guard job that Artemis requested of him, however if you ask me there is something more going on there. Why just a few days ago before Artemis came to our station there was a paparazzi that caught a photo of Artemis herself planting a kiss on this man's cheek._

 _He quickly added in that he was found out and his camera was destroyed by Perseus himself, thus erasing his picture so there is no definitive proof of these actions. I don't know about you but I think that the great man hater of the Olympus corporations has found herself a man. He just happens to not be human is all hahahahahaha-._

 _*click*_

"You're going to rot your brain out if you keep listening to this stuff." Artemis said as I looked up at her as she took a seat beside me on our loveseat in her apartment. She just snuggled up to me next as I smile graced my lips.

"…" I didn't say anything back as I placed a hand on her head as she seemed to almost purr under my touch as my snuggled together as she maneuvered herself so her butt on in my lap and she was laying with her back up to my chest.

"Oh you two are so cute together." We both heard as we both turned our heads to see Reyna with Zoe coming in through the door. Reyna was kind of Zoe's pickup since both me and Artemis were getting odd stares in public. So it was for the best to say we hired a mutant nanny for Zoe so we wouldn't have to suffer from the people taking pictures of us.

"Mommy my report came in!" Zoe said as she ran over to us as Artemis was forced to scoot over and make room for Zoe as she took my right leg. Reyna just snickered as I gave her a glare.

"Oh straight A's very nice." She said as she rubbed Zoe's head as she giggled. Apparently Zoe was currently skipping like 2 grades so she was in the 2nd grade even though she was only 6.

"So does that mean I get ice cream tonight?" She asked with her eyes gleaming in a pure manor as Artemis gave a sigh.

"I guess." She said as Zoe jumped off my lap and ran into the kitchen screaming and laughing in joy.

"Yeah just none for you this time." I said as I lopped my arm around her stomach as she blushed in response as I pulled her closer. After a while I had learned to control my voice power, originally I thought it was impossible but turns out if you use other voice powers to slightly alter your tone of voice it will cancel out the power.

"I am a grown women I can have ice cream if I want to." She said back as I chuckled.

"Yes you can but you will get sick again and that is not good for the baby." I said as I lopped both arms protectively around her stomach as I placed my head on her shoulder.

"I know but ice cream is so good, also how are we going to tell everyone that I am pregnant with your child? I am going to start showing soon so we need to talk about this." She said as I sighed.

"And I say we shouldn't worry about it, let them think what they want. If it gets to out of hand I can handle it. But for now we need to sit back and relax." I said as she gave a sigh but a smile slowly crossed her lips.

"Okay but from now on when I can't have ice cream neither can you." She said as I felt like I was shot.

"What that is so not fair." I said but suddenly a kiss was planted on my lips as I melted into it as she slowly pulled back.

"All's fare in love and war." She said as I smiled and began to chuckle as I pulled her closer as Zoe ran over to us laughing as well. She still had a little bit of blue cookie crumbs on her face from her after school snack which was adorable.

"Mommy daddy!" She yelled as she jumped up and landed on us both as all three of us laughed, as we did I noticed Reyna standing in the doorway giving us a smile then turning back to the kitchen. As she did I could only smile at the scene myself as I looked at Artemis tickling Zoe as she giggled uncontrollably.

"I love you two so much." I said brining the two women closer to me as they both gave me a smile.

"And I love you to." Artemis said with a peck on the cheek.

"Me to daddy." Zoe said doing the same as I chuckled. Who would have known that this cold hearted assassin would have found love? But as I sat there starring at the two I could only think of what the future had to hold us.

 **Okay just a simple One Shot I hoped you all liked, feel free to pick ideas up off this for your own stories. If anyone has any questions just PM me or leave a good review and I will get back to you when I can. Now good story writing my friends.**

 **Just remember even the greatest authors had to start from somewhere.**


	3. Blind Love

**Just another one shot I had to get out of my head that I thought you guys might like.**

 **It is set in an apocalyptic world were fire cannot be lit anymore. That means no guns, no fire, and no running vehicles. But even if fire cannot be lit who says sparks of love cannot exist? Half her face permanently discolored from a birthmark Artemis has always been an outcast because her looks.**

 **Then came the apocalypse because North Korea could keep its nukes in its pants. Barely making it by in the aftermath with a 5 year old daughter Artemis tries to find the last safe haven, Camp Half blood. Due to the loss of fire in a freak accident she barely hangs on until she meets someone who just might lead her to her destination. But scarred from her pre apocalyptic life of seclusion will Artemisia let this certain someone closer to her and her daughter?**

 **You will find out when you read this story.**

 **NOW:**

 **TIME: year 2078, 5 years after apocalypse**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

In the ever dark night of the new world the sound of footsteps could be heard as they occasionally found a stray puddle. There was two pairs of feet that could be heard as they seemed to be going as fast as they could. One of an adult and the other of a child, but you could tell the adult was slowed down by the child's. Still the women kept a slowed pace just for the child as the two ran through the night. Both panting from exhaustion as they ran to a ruined building and quickly entered it.

As they entered it the women pulled the child to the side immediately and cupped her hand over her mouth and the child's. Though it was sudden the child didn't scream or panic as if they were used to such an action as their muffled pants could barely be heard through the women's hands. However after a few seconds a couple new pair of footsteps could be heard, all of which were running at full speed as they slowly came to a stop outside the building.

"Dammit where did she go?" Asked one male voice to the other three. If you could see the males you could see each of them was wearing a backpack of survival gear and other items. However in their hands were rough weapons, one had an old rusty crowbar while two had pipes. However the largest of the three standing at 7 feet tall had a massive pole with a blood stained cement block at the end. But in his hands it seemed light and easy to move.

"I don't know man, dammit Jake is going to be pissed at us if she gets away. He may only like the pretty ones but she is still a women. Those are rare nowadays." One said as he regain his breath. During this whole time the two running away were only feet from the men as they hid behind the wall. The women's eyes were closed as she tried to calm her breathing faster as her child just sat in her lap with the women's hand over her mouth.

"How the hell did she escape anyways?" The large man asked.

"Apparently she seduced her guard and right before they did it she kicked him in the balls, afterwards she killed 6 others with a bow and arrow. Afterwards she even got back her daughter and took two survival packs, the good ones medications to." One said as they all seemed to sigh out in loss.

"Anyways she couldn't have gotten far, both those packs weight about 60 pounds and are going to weigh her down. Search every building and meet back up here in 2 hours." He said as they all pulled out old rusty watches and set a time. Soon they all went their different directions, but still the women didn't pull her hands back until she waited about 5 mins.

"Paaa." She gasped for air with her daughter as the two sat there for a second. The two saying nothing as the women slowly turned to her daughter, only to meet her gaze as she gave a nod and slowly stood up. On her back were two survival packs like sleeping backs on top, both crudely placed on her back it a bow on her shoulder she sighed.

"Maybe I should have only taken one." She whispered to herself, but as she met her daughters gaze she quickly got rid of the thought.

"Zoe come on we have to make haste." She said as she repositioned the bags so she had one on her front and back. She then gave the bow to her daughter, but as she did she quickly pulled a hunting knife from her pants and wielded that.

"Okay mommy." She said as the two both began to slowly make their way through the maze of ruined buildings. The two making little to no noise as they walked through the wreckage, you might be wondering who these two are. The mother was Artemis Nightshade former professional archer and outdoorsman. Her daughter Zoe nightshade was born just before the apocalypse, unfortunately the father was unknown.

You might be wondering if Artemis was a slut and slept around and got pregnant on accident. If you think that you are stupide, unfortunately Artemis had suffered from a very large birthmark on her face all her life. Purple and red skin covered the entire right side of her face her the base of her jawline all the way up to her scalp. Unfortunately this made her seem undesirable in many men's eyes and was pushed away before any serious relationship could happen.

Because of this Artemis developed a very intense hatred from the male population based on her past experiences. But with that hatred in place she could no longer develop a relationship with any man. Still that didn't mean that she didn't want a child, so she got herself artificially inseminated. Thus 9 months later out came little Zoe the light of her life and the only thing she kept living fore. Even in this wasteland she kept going strong for her daughter for 5 years she survived by skin of her teeth.

Her only task was to find a safe place where Zoe could live happily, still the 27 year old mother of one never gave up even after 5 years. Then she heard certain news from one of the few passing merchants and their nearly 50 guards that there was a place that was safe. Secluded in the ruins of New York was a town that was home to nearly 600 people. Though the information was a year old she still decided to go.

But the bad part was that she was currently located in the ruins of San Francisco and home of the largest group of bandits she had ever seen. Nearly 1000 men and only 50 females made up the group, unfortunately the females were treated as slaves and incubators from children. She wanted no part in that so she decided to make her way east. Armed with a recurve bow, 50 arrows, 4 large hunting knifes, and a child she set off. Unfortunately they found her and captured her, which lead to their current predicament.

"Shh." Artemis lightly said to Zoe as she quickly squatted down behind a wall of brick. Her daughter quickly joining her as Artemis slowly took off one of the backpacks so she could move easier. Constant training and moving had turned her once already fit body into something close to a killing machine. Her body barely having any fat on it and her arms and abs were harder than rocks. She could easily carry 200 pounds of weight for nearly 40 miles at this point.

"She just slowly raised the blade to a position she could use it at any moment as she slowed her breathing and listened. Slowly footsteps could be heard as the person on the other side of the cement barrier only a 4 feet high. Slowly the walked buy as Artemis readied herself to jump out at any moment. Thankfully she didn't need to as the footsteps went by her as she let out a breath of relief.

But then suddenly two large hands snapped at her like vipers as one wrapped around her neck and the other grabbed the knife in her hand. She could only let out a scream in protest as she tried to stab the person but their strength easily surpassed her. The hand on hers roughly squeezed down which made her scream in pain as she felt her wrist pop and her hand go slack as she let go of the knife.

"Zoe run!" Artemis screamed as she was easily lifted off the ground as she kicked out in protest as she felt hand on her neck tighten. Zoe could only stare wide eyed as she quickly turned to run as she stumbled a few times.

"Oh no you don't." Said male voice as another male came around from a corner as Zoe ran right into him. A hand quickly found her black hair and gripped it like a handle as Zoe put out a scream of pain. But as she did eyes full of hate came from Zoe as she reached down to her shoe and pulled out a knife. The knife was quickly stabbed into the man's leg as she screamed, but as he let her go she quickly turned around and kicked him in the balls.

Though Artemis was in the process of being choked out by the 7 foot tall man she couldn't help but feel pride for her daughter. But as Zoe made a break for it a third man quickly came around the corner. In that instant Zoe was roughly kicked in the gut as she was flung a few feet as she cried out in pain and violently coughed.

"Zoe-." Artemis screamed but was quickly cut off by the hand tightening around her throat as her vision slowly went dark.

"Hey now don't go killing her." Said a male's voice as one who kicked Zoe slowly rounded the corner and looked down at the struggling Zoe. He glanced at his companion who was struggling to stop the bleeding as she was quickly wrapping gauze around the knife embedded in his leg.

"You okay?" He asked the man.

"I am going to be fine, but I am going to be out for a couple months." He murmured as he looked down at his leg.

"Good, now Hector let the women go." He said as the large man dropped Artemis for her start gasping for air on the ground. Violent coughs quickly followed as she hacked up large amounts of saliva.

"My, my, you almost had us there. I guess our planned worked perfectly, now Jakes is going to reward us greatly." He said as picked up the coughing Zoe by her clothes and tossed her closer to Artemis as she let out a feral growl. However that earned her a boot on her back which pinned her down on the ground, but as much as she tried she couldn't move from her spot.

"I say we take the reward now." Said Hector as she licked his lips and starred down at Artemis the fourth male quickly disarmed her and piled up all her supplies beside them.

"Maybe, I know Jake doesn't like used goods but for what we have been through I don't think he would mind." He said with a laugh as Artemis was quickly hoisted up off the ground by Hector and tied up by another male. Through countless struggles she was still hogtied and left right beside a gasping Zoe.

"Gabe, since you are incapacitated you won't get a turn." The head male said as Gabe seemed to grumble.

"Fine but I get the girl, little bitch stabbed me so I deserve her first time." He said as the other male laughed.

"Fair enough, though go easy if she dies from blood loss Jake won't hesitate to kill you." He said as Gabe grumbled.

"Fine." He said as Hector just starred at Artemis. Her eyes glaring at them all with pure hate as she muffled out curses, due to her threating to bite her tongue off they quickly prevented that. But just as Hector was unbuttering his pants a soft clicking sound could be heard. At first it couldn't be heard well but the main male held up his hand as he did everyone silence themselves and listened.

Slowly the clicking sound could be heard getting louder, soon the sound of metal tapping concrete could be heard. At the sound of metal all of the men quickly set aside the two women and pulled out their weapons. One even went as far as pulling out a crossbow and was steadily looking around them. Due to the moonlight being blocked by clouds they could barely see anything as they tried to locate the sounds. However as it seemed to be at its loudest the sounds completely stopped as they darkness blocked all the men's vision.

"4 men 2 women, breathing is erratic signs of fear *tack, tack, tack*. One large blunt weapon, one crossbow, a crowbar, and a pipe not much for weapons. You women if you need help grunt three times." Said the males voice as it seemed to come from all direction as they men all seemed to gulp, however Artemis grunted three times quickly. In her head she had already formulated multiple plans of escape if the men around her life or died.

"You shut up-." But Hector was instantly silenced as a gurgling sound was heard as a large black object protrude from his chest. The metal object looked like a sword but before the others could react the object disappeared from view as Hector's blood sprayed all over Artemis and Zoe, the two seemed too shocked to do anything as Hector slumped to his knees and fell to the side.

But as he fell there was nobody behind him as another scream sounded as everyone turned to the side to see Gabe screaming at the sight of a the man with the pipe. His head still flying through the air as his body tumbled to the ground. Gabe just screamed and shot the crossbow at the shadow of the kills before he himself was targeted. The last man could only watch as the sword of the men flash like light before Gabe. With that the body of Gabe slowly spilt apart into two pieces in a vertical slice.

"M-Monster." The last man said as he slowly stepped away from Gabe as the man walked forward and over Gabe's corpse. At this time the light of the moon finally appeared through the clouds as a man appeared.

His current attire was a simple pair of tattered blue jeans and a black shirt, his shoes were combat boots and on his back was a 40 pound backpack. Several straps from the backpack ran across his chest, but on the straps were small knives at least 3 inches long in small slots. There was 12 in total sheathed in the slots on the backpack straps, but his main weapon looked to be a black 3 foot long Spartan sword. But only the sides were black and the sharped part of it were a platinum cooler but right now it was dyed red. He also had two hunting knives in small leg holsters and a crossbow on the side of his backpack,

He stood at maybe 6 foot 5 and had a perfect build for a body his size, not to lean not too big. His arms covered in small scars and on his right one it had a tattoo, but Artemis at the moment was not concerned with that tattoo but his face. He was surprisingly handsome and had the face with many Greek attributes on it. His face was clean other than a few scars and bits of dirt here and there, and his hair was long and black and seemed to have a windblown look to it.

For Artemis this wasn't her first time seeing a male as handsome as him in the wasteland, however they died off quickly so it could be a rare sight. But there was something about him that confused her almost, his eyes were closed. Yep his eyes were closed and remained closed as he strode forward to the remaining male. Like a demon of death the last male was silence with a single breath as the mystery man's arm flashed. After that he turned around and whipped his sword to rid it of all the blood on it.

As he did Artemis only starred in wonder as the last male stood there blinking in confusion as he just starred at the male. But just as he was about to speak he a paper thin blood colored line slowly appeared on his throat. Seconds later a wave of blood slowly flowed out of it as the man gripped at it, he slowly turned around and tried to run. He only made it a few steps as he soon collapsed to his knees and remained there. His body didn't even fall over as he died on his knees without a hint of a scream. Artemis could only watched as the mystery man turned to her.

As he did Zoe slowly stood up and ran in front of her mother as she held out her arms as her face was red in pain. Her arms trembled in freight as the man just starred at her, just then he opened his mouth and clicked her tongue. After a second he seemed to slowly smile as he chuckled a little as he did he put his sword in a sheath that was in-between his backpack and his back. As he did he walked over to the two's bags and picked up a hunting knife that Artemis dropped. With a flip of the knife he gripped the tip of the knife and then simply tossed it in front of a scarred Zoe. As he did he slowly picked up the bags of the men he killed and sat down.

"Free your mother with that." He said as his eyes remained closed the whole time. Zoe didn't even wait as she quickly reached down and gripped the knife in two hands. As she did she didn't immediately free her mother with the knife as she pointed it at the man. However he seemed to pay her no mind as he placed the six bags in front of him and began to sort through them blindly.

"Mmm." Artemis grunted as Zoe turned to her after a minute as she quickly nodded and began to cut the ropes holding her. As soon as she was freed Artemis grabbed the knife from Zoe and pulled her daughter a few feet further from the male. The two at opposite ends of an 8 foot alley, one sorting through backpacks with a confused expression as the other two just stared at him.

"How did you know we were mother and daughter?" Asked Artemis as the male didn't even look up at her as he pulled out an old pack of jerky and gave it a sniff. After that he pulled out a piece and began to eat it, as he did he tossed the bag over to the two as they both just starred at her.

"Your scents are nearly the same, dead giveaway." He said as he bit into the piece of jerky. However Artemis only frowned as she looked down at her arm and gave it a sniff without her eyes leaving the male. As she did she only got a scent that smelled a cross between a rotting corpse and a dumpster, I guess that is what 8 weeks without any form of shower or bath does to a person.

"Why did you help us?" She instantly asked as she kicked back the bag of jerky to him, it simply hit his leg as he sighed and picked it up and set it to the side as he pulled out another piece.

"I was only passing through and happened to come across you, just thought you might need some help." He said without a hint of emotion as he chewed on the jerky, as he did he pulled out other items form the packs and seemed to feel them up and sniff them a few times. Artemis could only strangely look at him as he did this with each item.

"What's up with you?" She asked as she seemed to finally see that he had no actions to hurt them. However as she sat down on the crumbled wall she never let down her guards against him. The only reason she stayed was because she needed those packs he was going through. However she was not stupid and could see that he was much stronger than she could imagine.

"Oh me? I am blind." He said simply as she just stared at him like he was crazy.

"W-What? Are you just fucking with me?" She asked as she starred at him.

"I wish I was, you see each time I do this *click* it sends out a soundwave that bounces off everything for about 300 feet. Kind of like a bats echolocation, I have live for 29 years and have been blind all of it. After a while you get pretty good at it, also how else I could tell you are mother and daughter?" He asked as Artemis just stared at him as she tried to find a flaw in his logic, she had heard of stories like this with people being able to detect things with sound but never to this extent.

"Open your eyes if you let me see them I will believe you." She said as he shrugged and opened his eyes, as they opened she was greeted with a curious sight. Both his eyes had the milky white color to them but his irises had were a vibrant sea green color. Even through the milky white color it was still vibrant. After a few second he closed them and went back to sorting.

"Okay I believe that you are blind, now what is there to stop me from killing your right here and taking everything you own?" She asked.

"The fact that the instant you try to kill me you and your daughter would be dead before you took two steps. I may be blind but I am not helpless, actually ever since the apocalypse my ability to see has increased greatly without the sounds of the city around me. Like a quiet lake that is at rest, once I make sounds only I make the ripples. In essence this is a perfect environment for me.

"Now I have a question for you…what is this?" He asked as Artemis starred at the thing in his hand which was a can. But on the can is said canned pigs feet, though she didn't mind she just stared at him and finally spoke.

"Pigs feet." She said as he nodded and put it with food.

"Ever since I found a can of habaneros and drank the juice I am always cautious of cans. Thanks for the help." He said with a smile as she continually starred at him, as she did she slowly started laughing as he just looked up at her with Zoe. After a little Artemis stopped as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"Oh it has just been a long time since mommy has heard something so funny." She said with a smile as the man nodded.

"So what is your name?" He asked as he tossed back the jerky, Artemis quickly caught it and opened it up and took out a piece and gave out to Zoe and took one out for her. Slowly Zoe bit into it as she watched Artemis take a bite chew it a few times then swallow.

"My name is Artemis and this is Zoe." She said at this the man looked up at them with curious eyes.

"Wait you're not Artemis Nightshade are you? Valedictorian from the class of 2070 from Harvard College." He said as Artemis froze as she remember her past.

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Oh do I have the wrong person?" He asked slightly depressed voice, as he said that she seemed to rethink her answer.

"No…I am Artemis Nightshade." She said as she smiled.

"Well talk about a small world, me Perseus Jackson sitting with a celebrity." He said with a smile as Artemis seemed to blush a little. But quickly brushed it away as she spoke.

"Were do you know me from?" She asked him.

"Easy you were in the Olympics for archery, I was also in the Olympics but the special one. I did swimming." He said as she was surprised.

"I guess all that training is what helped you survive?" Artemis asked as Percy nodded.

"Yep, anyways if you don't mind me asking…do you want to travel together?" He asked as Artemis's face frowned. For her it was a complicated feeling, she was so used to men putting on an ugly face when they saw her. But Percy was blind and hadn't show a single bad emotion against her looks, that was an instant plus on her current thoughts. He also seemed like he could take down hordes of enemies with ease, another plus.

"Were are you planning on going?" Asked hesitantly asked.

"Camp half blood." He said with ease as her eyes instantly lit up,

"Wait is it even real?" She asked him as he nodded and pulled up his sleeve as his tattoo was show to her. It was an Omega with five lines bellow it and inside the Omega was 5 stars.

"I am actually a scouter for camp half blood, I find people I see fit to live in it. I am also one of its most senior leaders, there is a small group of people not to far from here that I traveled with. It is only about 20 miles away, I can guarantee you a safe place for you and your daughter. Plus I feel you can make a large contribution to Camp Half Blood." He said as Artemis just starred in awe.

"How can I trust you though?" She asked as she asked he seemed to stop and think.

"Well you can't, I can't give you anything that can show that I am not lying. The only thing I can do is give you my word." He said as Artemis just stared at him as she thought it over.

"How many people did you bring?" She asked him.

"I brought 3 people with me, you have Annabeth Chase, Ethan Nakamura, and Will Solace. Two are 3 star leaders and one is a 4 star leader. If you come with me I can promise your protection as well as your daughters, I will give you some time to sit on it." He said as he tossed the first empty bag away, Artemis could only stare at him as he did so.

"Mommy." Zoe said as she pulled on my sleeve as I looked into her volcanic black eyes. But as Artemis looked at her she just nodded at me as she continued to star, slowly Artemis sighed and nodded with her.

"Okay I will come with you, but if anything happens to Zoe…" She said as Perseus nodded.

"By the way I never asked you your name." Artemis said.

"Oh my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy for short." He said as she sorted the new bag as Artemis sighed.

"You're horrible at sorting things." She said as he laughed.

"Well I am blind so…" He said Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Let me see that, Zoe empty all the bags into a pile and stack all the weapons in another. Percy if you sit to the side and wat-…I mean just sit and listen." Artemis said as a blush arose on her face as Percy laughed a little.

"Fair enough, when we get back you guys are going to need to get a bath." He said as Artemis looked up at him in anger as he basically called her smelly, but then she stopped being angry and looked at Zoe who was busy grabbing the bags from Percy and the items around her. She then noticed Zoe was covered in still lightly wet blood and then she looked down at herself to see the same.

"Yeah that would be nice." She said with a light blush as she cleaned some of the dried blood off her face. Hearing her change in tone Percy chuckled and only earned a glare and growl from Artemis.

"Do you want these to be sorted at all?" She asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I do, I am sorry miss moon goddess." Artemis just rolled her eyes and ignored the last comment as she set to work on sorting the items before her.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **PERCY POV:**

"I see something coming up." Said Artemis as I clicked my tongue and got an image in my head. If you are wondering what it is like it is kind of like seeing but everything is either black or white. It all depends on how close it is, but once the sound hits it and comes back to me it show an image in my brain. The denser something is the darker it is the less dense it is the lighter it is, this gives me contrast in the image that appears in my head.

To me Artemis appeared as a lighter color than the walls around us, but do to me air was a light hazy so it gave me a depth to the images I was getting as well as it added a shade difference to simple contrast and detail to the image I go. But it gave me a 3D image of an area 300 feet around me in all directions. If I made louder sounds I could even get finer images but it hurt to sense so much at the same time.

"That should be the camp, wait her for a second." I said as she nodded. I just walked forward a few more feet until I hear the sound of a low whistle. I quickly responded by doing several different low whistles, Artemis just starred in confusion as this continued for a minute. After a little I turned back to her.

"Alright they know I am bringing two people so don't be surprised if they are wary of you." I said.

"Fine with me." She said as we both continued forward sounds of people entered our ears.

"Annabeth." I said as I heard someone stop moving as we continued into the camp. A simple click of the tongue showed me where everyone was instantly and were our sleeping bags were. After Artemis sorted through the 6 packs and weapons we got only 3 bags of usable items and trashed the rest. A rare find in the bags was an unopened bottle of liquid morphine and some unused syringes.

"Commander." She said as she walked up to me, as she did I clicked my tongue to see Annabeth starring at Artemis for some reason.

"You are?" Annabeth said in a tone that put up a strong front, at this I could almost feel Artemis hold herself back from snapping at her. I could only inwardly sign at Annabeth's tone, we slept together once but she still seems threaten any women who gets close to me. All I know is that Annabeth is a tad bit…okay a lot a bit over protective of me.

"I am Artemis Nightshade and this is my daughter." She said in a voice that countered Annabeth's. I could only snicker as the two shared a glare at one another, don't ask me how I know I just do. I kind of can sense people's emotions without their expressions, learned it after being blind my whole life.

"Oh a child!" Said Ethan as he ran up. I assume a smile on his face as he did. You see Ethan was only 10 years old and the oldest of the younger generation at our camp. It kind of made him the boss of the little kids and the one they looked up to.

"Oh god your fac-!" But he instantly stopped shouting as Artemis shot him a glare that could kill.

"I should say the same thing." Artemis shot back.

"Hey I am only missing an eye you on the other han-." But I stopped him there.

"Ethan shut up or I won't stop her from hurting you, I may be blind but I do know that women's looks are something you don't step on." I said as I earned a hump from him as Artemis starred at me.

"What does be blind have to do with knowing common knowledge?" Annabeth asked me as she questioned my knowledge.

"Not the point I was going for, I mean to say that a women's looks don't make who she is. For example I have no idea what any of you look but I know you are a nice person based on your attitude. I don't need to see a person to tell how they are." I said as I heard Artemis take in a long breath then sigh as if she was wiping her mind clear.

"Right…anyways welcome to camp 'Percy likes to leave on his own and doesn't tell anyone where he is going'." Said a new voice as Will came over to us, at this Zoe and Artemis chuckled as I coughed a little and felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Not funny." I said.

"You sure? Because Annabeth may not be laughing but her expression says-*punch*. God dam women don't hit me!" Yelled Will as Annabeth sneered at him.

"Anyways guys and gal, this is Artemis Nightshade and her daughter Zoe. Artemis this is Annabeth, Ethan, and Will." I said.

"Isn't Ethan a little young to be traveling across the country?" Asked Artemis.

"He is but he followed us from the main base so he had to stick with us, anyways guys Artemis is going to come with us back to camp. Will we have some medicine we need you to look and Annabeth you aren't going to believe what I found." I said as I felt her grow a curious look. As she did I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out a book as I extended it to her.

"A book?" She asked confused.

"Not just any book, open it." I said as she did to find an interesting sight.

"It's brail." She said surprised as the other two looked at it.

"And it isn't just any other book it is a book on hunting and gathering, thought you might need it for the library you are making." I said as Annabeth let out a short breath that said she was smiling.

"Thank you Percy but if you are ever going to give a girl a gift a book is a little…" She said.

"Yeah I know it is a little lame but I thought you would need it, now Annabeth could you take Artemis to the bath you guys found?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Sure thing…do you have any other clothes?" Annabeth asked Artemis.

"I do but Zoe doesn't." She said as Zoe nodded.

"Hmm…Ethan you still good as sewing?" Annabeth asked. Surprisingly Ethan was an expert in sewing clothes.

"Do you even need to ask?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Good point, see if you can make her some clothes from some old ones." Annabeth said.

"Percy you come with me, I need you to update me about what happened." Will said as I sighed.

"A commander of Camp Half Blood and I still have to give report." I sighed.

"Well you could write it down, oh wait your blind." Will said full of sarcasm as a laugh from Artemis sounded a few feet away.

"Fine whatever, let's just get this over with. Still don't see why you need this info." I said as I followed Will.

"Because I am making a map of this area and I know you are basically a human echo locater and tape measure and can see everything. Now follow." He said as I followed him into a room with a table and a map laid out on top of it. Though I didn't know it was a map I could guess as much.

"So…you're into milf's now?" Will said as I sputtered on my canteen of water.

"W-What? No! God I just picked her up because she was being chased by some bad dudes." I said as he just looked at me.

"Says the man who women chase after like a mouse with cheese." He muttered as I groaned.

"What is with you people and my looks? Why do they even matter?" I asked him.

"To us normal people they matter, to you they might not. For instance did you know Artemis has a very large birthmark on her face? Kind of gives her an amazon look with the serious face she always has. Not my cup of tea if you ask me or any mans for that matter. But here you are saying that looks don't matter like it is a life motto. If you ask me my friend you might have not realized it but those types of words are basically why you are a lady killer."

"And for this lady in particular it means a lot to her, it means you won't judge her on her looks and only on what she is like. I may not be an expert but to me it looks like you might be getting to know this little lady sooner than you thought." Will said as he sat down and drank from his own canteen.

"W-Whatever, anyways I don't plan on sleeping with her. I just saved her out of the good of my heart and thought she might help us in the future." I said as I could feel Will roll his eyes.

"There you go again with you nice guy attitude, you see this is why ladies love you so much. You are such a nice guy in so many aspects and you even have the looks man. You are basically the perfect male and you do everything in your power to be nice to them. You even let them off easy if they want a relationship with you. That makes you only more desirable in their eyes, it shows you are a loving guy who doesn't cheat."

"I swear if I was you I would be sleeping around with as many women as I would want." Will murmured the last par as I sighed.

"No you wouldn't and I could tell you why, because no matter how much you try and enjoy a women's love you can't help but think back to that 18 year old kid that goes by the name of Nico." I said in a playful voice as Will sputtered out some water from his mouth.

"Yeah doesn't even take a blind person to see what is happening there, while I don't judge your sexuality I do think he is a little too young for you. But hey sometimes with my so called echo location I can see him sneaking glances at you." I said as Will's mouth dropped open in shock.

"L-Lets finished that map." He said as I snorted in victory.

"Will and Nico sitting in a tree-." I started to sing as Will threw his canteen at me to shut me up.

 **LINEBREAK:**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

 **TIME: 3 MONTHS LATER**

"Morning sleepy head." I said as I watched Zoe slowly sit up and yawn so bit you could stick a grapefruit in her mouth. Currently I was sitting on a bench by a large pond we had found in Montana. Due to the climate change Annabeth had picked out a route to adjust to the seasons. So we mostly stuck to the north while summer was going. But currently we were taking a much needed break.

"Morning." Zoe mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, with the sun raining down on us at that perfect temperature it made Zoe fall asleep as I read her a book Annabeth had given me. Something Percy's mother had written when he was young and before the even that lead to this world. Anyways it was called the Lighting Thief and was pretty interesting.

"So how is it going?" Asked Annabeth as she handed me a canteen of water from the fresh water lake.

"Good, I am still can't believe that you were mentioned in the book." I said as I read through it.

"Haha, yeah I and Percy used to be childhood friends so his mom included me in her own world. Actually most of the people I know are all named after the characters in this book, think of it as a group of kids that one caring mother wrote a fantasy about. Once you are done with this one you can borrow the next one." She said as my eyes sparkled, after a few months of traveling together Annabeth and I had become best friends.

Since we were the only adult females in the group we kind of had to be, I swear if I was going to listen to the gay doctor any longer than I had to I was going to punch him. So Annabeth made a good friend and seemed to put aside our differences to talk with one another. At first she seemed to always be staring at my birthmark but eventually she grew so used to it she didn't seem to notice it anymore.

"So wait is there a Grover and Luke?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yep, even Chiron is real. But his real name is Mr. Brunner and uses a wheelchair in real life. Percy's mother always like to include as many real people as she could in her books." She said as I smiled.

"You know I have only known her as Percy's mom, what was her real name?" I asked as Annabeth smiled.

"Guess." She said as I just starred at her for a second.

"Sally?" I asked as she nodded as I laughed.

"Yep." She said as she reached down and tossed a rock into the still lake as it made a ripple until the middle of the lake.

"What you two talking about?" I heard as I turned to see a shirtless Percy looking at us, well not looking but more or less moving his head in our direction. Leave it to the blind person in the apocalypse to seem like a normal person. Even then it didn't distract me from the perfect body of Percy as he stood there in a pair of shorts. His body as basically all muscle and looked like you could grind meat on it. I had to stop myself rom licking my lips as me and Annabeth enjoyed the sight.

After three months together I might admit that Percy and I had our moments together, I don't know why but I felt like I could be myself around him. Maybe because he didn't judge me on my looks but just my character, still I felt myself getting closer to him. Still I knew deep down I liked Percy, not because his hot body either. But I still couldn't bring myself to say that I liked him in fear that he might reject me.

"Oh nothing…you going for a swim?" Annabeth asked as he nodded.

"Yeah though I could use a dip, you could join me if you want." He said as Annabeth smiled, as she did she shot me a glance.

"We would love to." She said as my eyes went wide as I was about to speak up Annabeth stopped me short with a look.

"Alright then see you in a few." He said as he walked to the lake and seemed to avoid all the rocks in the sand around him with ease.

"Annabeth I can't swim." I said to her in a concerned voice as she rolled her eyes.

"So what? Artemis I am not stupid and I see the way you look at Percy." She said bluntly as I felt a blush arise on my face. I could only try to speak but each time I did my mouth opened and then closed like a fish.

"B-But I thought you liked him?" I said as she glanced back at Percy as he was already walking into the water.

"I do but…I know he will never love me back like I do him, however around you he seems different. I may not be blind like Percy but I can see how you two are like, around him you are like a normal girl." She said as I made some more fish face and blushed again.

"So what?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Zoe do you think your mommy and Percy look happy together?" She suddenly asked Zoe who had been listening the whole time.

"Yes I do." She said with a head tilt like she didn't understand what Annabeth was getting at.

"See? Anyways let me help you…let me help nurture your relationship with this idiot." She said as she starred at me with meaningful eyes.

"Your starting to sound a lot like Aphrodite from the book…fine." I said with a sigh as she smiled.

"You won't regret it. Besides I think you two will make a cute couple, also Zoe kind of looks like a mixture of you two." She said as I blushed further.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"What!" He answered back.

"Artemis was wondering if you could teach her to swim!" She said as Percy gave a surprised face.

"Sure! What about Zoe?" He asked.

"Oh I will teach her." Annabeth said as he nodded. After that Annabeth looked at me.

"Don't fuck this chance up, I am literally giving you my blessing to be in a relationship with the man I have love for years." She said as she dragged me to our tents, five minutes later we were in some swimsuit we had 'liberated' from a clothing store that someone went untouched. Zoe's was a nine blue one piece with her name stitched into the front. Mine on the other hand…a silver two piece that revealed a little too much skin for me. However Annabeth said it was fine while she stood there in a t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Curse her and everything she is about.

"Oh come on." Annabeth said as I glared at her.

"He is blind! Why do I have to wear this?" I asked her in an anger filled voice as she held Zoe's hand as the two looked at me blankly.

"Oh you will know, haven't you ever seen someone teaching another person to swim? They have to grab the sides to help them float." Said with a wiggle of the eyebrows as I instantly cupped my sides in fear. Not to float my own boat but I had a rocking body, it was lean, it was somehow soft and hard at the same time, let's just say I would make supermodels jealous. Still there was one weakness I did have for my body, my sides were super ticklish, like I would pee myself if I was tickled for more than a minute.

"You demon." I said as she smiled and reached down to my hand and grabbed my hand, as she pulled me ahead we passed the other two males in the group. Ethan was currently creating a sandcastle that was huge and the gay doctor was currently sunbathing in nothing but a Speedo. I only shivered at the sight as I focused on how I wasn't going to pee myself laughing.

"Percy." Annabeth said as a scene that made my loins ache appeared before me. Slowly from the water out came a glistening Percy as all 6 feet and 5 inches of solid muscle. He even ran a hand through his long hair and as he looked in our direction. His face plastered with a smile that could make any women weak in the knees, complete with his hot body it only made it worse.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stretched a little in the water that came up to his waist but easily revealed the deep V that went down to his crotch. A little happy trail leading from his belly button down as well. The sight made my groin ache a little as Annabeth starred for a second then looked down at me. After a second she let go of my hand and slapped my ass I stumbled forward into the water and shot Annabeth a glare.

"Go get him." She said as she ran with Zoe in tow as I shot her one more glare, then I turned to the…man in front of me.

"So you ready?" He asked me with a smile.

"A-Actually I…" But I could only mumble an incoherent words as he tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked as I turned to my left to see Annabeth staring at me as she instructed Zoe on how to doggy paddle. However her eyes were full of fire as she motioned her head to continue on, then went quickly back to the quick learning Zoe.

"I can't s-swim…can you t-teach me?" I asked as his face seemed surprised. He then smiled at me as I noticed a faint red tint on his cheeks that quickly disappeared.

"Sure I don't see why not, it will be fun." He said with a smile as I sighed.

"Sure, fun." I said as he stood then grinning.

"Oh don't worry everyone's first time is always the hardest. Believe it or not my first time I just about drowned, not fun indeed. But don't worry with me here I will help you out, hopefully you won't drown with me here." He said as I disregarded the first sentence he said, looking at Zoe who was already cruising around in the water like a fish that concept didn't apply to everyone.

"Fine." I said as he smiled and extended out his hand, slowly I reached out and placed my hand in his. The instant I did I felt my heartbeat quicken to the extreme as I felt his rough calloused hand wrap around mine. I was in too much of a daze to notice I was already waste deep in water as he let me go and nodded.

"Alright first part of learning to swim is learning to float, without this little skill you will sink like a stone and drown. Now what you need to do is slowly lean back into the water and just lay there. I will make sure you don't sink okay." He said as I nodded. Slowly I leaned backwards as I felt a pair of arms on my sides. I froze a little as I felt his arms on my side as he sighed.

"You're stiff as a board…okay how about this close your eyes and just think about a happy place and relax." He said as looked to my right as I was basically laying in his arms, I only cursed in my heart for being this way around him. But somehow that thought disappeared as I enjoyed his large arms around me. As my mind wondered I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt him slowly lower me down to the water.

But as I thought about my happy place as I slowly sunk down into the water, but as my happy place came to mind I was embarrassed beyond belief. There laying on a blanket in the middle of a meadow was Percy. A carefree expression on his face as he use his hands to prop up his head as he sunbathed, the more embarrassing thing was there I was using his stomach as a pillow. My face covered by a big straw hat as I wore a silver sundress. My daughter cuddling up to my side as she was dressed in a white sundress.

But the biggest shock to me was my current form as I laid on Percy's stomach, my belly was swollen and looked ready to burst. However in my mind I watched Percy slowly reach down and cup my hand which was resting on my belly. As I watched this I could see a small smile grace my lips as I held hands with him.

"Good job!" I heard as I was awoken from my mind to see Percy standing over me with a smile. My body floating perfectly as I slowly moved my arms back and forth.

"You're a natural." He said. But as I looked at him I could only blush to the point my face was pure red. Slowly I stood up as Percy still smiled at me.

"You must have had a good happy place because your heartbeat calmed like that and you because smooth as a fiddle." He said as I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile a little.

"So what now?" I asked him as I stood before him.

"You want to doggy paddle or front stroke?" He asked me.

"Front stroke, it's faster." I said as he nodded.

"Alright first good, now first laydown and hold my hands. We will work on leg kicks until I see that you are read." He said as I just stared at him.

"How you going to see if you are blind?" I asked in a curious tone that was slightly mocking him as he frowned a little and shook his head at my answer.

"Funny, now hold on." He said as I did as he said.

Thirty minutes later I was ready as he held my sides and kept me in position as I worked on the strokes in the water. His strong hands holding my sides like a clamp as I went through the motions with my eyes closed. As I continued to do it for a while I didn't even notice the loss of pressure on my sides, after a few second I heard laughing as I opened my eyes and turned to see Percy was no longer at my side.

"Well I don't believe it there goes a swimming moon goddess." Said Annabeth as she smiled in my direction as I looked around to see I was in the middle of the lake as my eyes went wide. Though it wasn't that deep I was still startled a little.

"I-I am swimming!" I yelled as everyone laughed at my response as suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my side as I was lifted out of the water and flung a few feet in the air. As I hit the water I sank a few feet as I instantly saw up towards the surface.

"The Hell!" I yelled as I surfaced the water to hear a males laughing voice. I instantly turned to see Percy floating in the water as he grinned at me. I lost it right there as he basically scarred the shit out of me. I launched myself at him as my fists hit his chest as my laughed the whole time. But he escaped from me as he dove down into the water as I went after him. With the semi clear what I instantly found his retreating figure as he was nearly already 10 feet down.

As I found him he turned around and seemed to have a shit eating grin on his face. I just glared as I dove down after him as I noticed he clicked his tongue to locate me, dam him and his echo location. As I neared him he didn't move at all as I finally reached him and stopped in front of him. But as I was about to hit him he slowly reached out a hand to me, I let him for the time being as we both slowly floated in the water.

However just as he reached my shoulder I suddenly felt myself being pulled to him, the instant that happened I felt a warmth on my lips. My eyes shot open as I starred at Percy as he held me close to him as he kissed me, at this point I didn't know what to do as we kissed. However my body seemed to move on its own as my arms slowly reached into his hair and his around my waist.

The kiss lasted only seconds but it felt like an eternity as bubble of air escaped our mouths as we kissed. His warm body pressed up against mine as our tongues tangled for dominance, I don't know why but this new warmth was to my liking. Even still as we kissed I felt something click in me as I slowly floated back as I did Percy's eyes opened revealing their vibrant sea green color. As he did I could see his smile reach his eye as he leaned forward and gave me one more peck on the lips as we started to swim up.

"Damn 58 seconds what in the hell were you guys doing down there?" Asked Ethan as we broke the surface of the lake. I then turned to see Annabeth with a knowing expression.

"Your mom." Said Percy as Will laughed as Ethan's face.

"More like Zoe's mom." Ethan murmured, however it was loud enough for everyone to hear as me and Percy blushed like tomatoes.

"Well you're not wrong." Percy murmured as I instantly pushed him into deeper water as I swam to the bank.

"What are they talking about?" Asked the ever so innocent child who probably knew more about combat and survival techniques than anything else.

"Oh nothing much, but I think your mom likes Percy." Annabeth said to Zoe as her eyes went wide as she made a face that said boys were icky. At least that part about men I taught her stuck.

"Well as long as mommy is happy then I don't mind, plus I like Percy. As long as he makes mommy happy and that makes me happy." Zoe said with a smile as I could only smile at her.

"Aww." Said Annabeth as I smiled a little as well.

"Well if she is happy…" I said as I watched Percy walk up beside me as he gave us all a smile. As he did I smiled as I looped an arm through his as Annabeth's eyes widened.

"I guess I will keep Percy around." I said as I swore I felt Percy roll his eyes, even if he didn't I bet he did some action that was similar to it.

"More like I keep you around." He muttered as I pinched his arm as I heard everyone laughed.

"Finally, I thought you two were going to keep flirting for another 3 months before Artemis finally jumped you in bed." Will said as I blushed and shot him a glare that could kill.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Zoe as I internally swore I was going to shank Will at the end of this day.

"Oh nothing sweetie just that your mom likes Percy but didn't want to admit it until now." Annabeth said as I coughed a little along with a blushing Percy as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Oh…I knew that mommy likes Percy." Zoe said as we all just starred at the child with surprise.

"She talks in her sleep." She said as she skipped away as Annabeth slowly started laughing as I gaped in astonishment. Percy however slowly turned to me as he started to laugh like Annabeth as I didn't respond.

"She is so grounded." I said as the laughter grew as Percy patted my shoulder, I could only sigh as I watched Annabeth chase after my daughter as she laughed.

"So you talk in your sleep?" Percy asked as I looked up at him and frowned.

"If you stop talking now I might let you sleep with me in the next month." I said as I leaned up and pecked him on the lips as I ran away from the now gaping blind person.

 **TIME: 2 MONTHS LATER**

 **LOCATION: OUTSIDE WASHING D.C. (one of seven ground zeros.)**

 **ARTEMIS POV:**

"So this is Washington D.C." I said as I stood by everyone on the outside of a massive crater that was nothing but ruin for miles. Thanks to some high-tech radiation suits we had found in a rundown government facility in Ohio. Thanks to these no radiation got through at all as we starred at ground zero. They were a light blue color and automatically adjusted to the person wearing them.

These were developed in 2050 and they were claimed to be perfect, unlike the old yellow ones these could last under any amount of radiation for years before they were deemed unfit for duty. Even then they could be used for at least 100 years until they were truly useless. Thanks for us we had found a lot of them in their 3 inch cubes so Ethan had brought a lot of them just in case. Even our bags were cased in the suits so all of our items wouldn't be radiated.

"Yep it has been a while since I have seen this place." Said Annabeth as a Darth Vader breath came out of her mouth piece as her face shield showed her face that was full of emotion.

"Same." Said Percy as we all rolled out eyes.

"Oh I get it now!" Zoe said in her small radiation suit as she jumped up and down as we all laughed a little. Her small smiling face was concealed behind a glass mask of the suit.

"Blind humor." I said as she nodded. I just laughed a little as we all turned back to the sight in front of us.

"Still this place feels weird." Said Percy as we starred at the massive glass crater before us.

"I only sense a flat ground before me, it is so weird." He said as I smiled as I looped my hand through his.

"That is why I am here, remember our promise, in flat lands I am your eyes." I said as a cough from Will sounded in front of us.

"Romance in front of nuclear bomb crater, nice." He said as I glared at him as I turned back to Percy.

"Anyways I think we need to leave, we need to start on our way to Camp Half Blood." Will said as we all nodded.

"Yeah." Percy said as we all started to walk away, but suddenly he threw his arm in front of me and everyone else also stopped.

"Whoever you are come out now!" Percy shouted as we all looked in confusion at the flat plane in front of us. Suddenly 70 small areas in the plane began to move as slowly people began to slowly stand up from the ground. Each wearing radiation suits just like us but all holding weapons that were made from an assortment of metals and bats.

"Mommy." Zoe whispered as she held on my leg tighter as Percy slowly walked in front of us as he unsheathed his Spartan sword. Apparently this was made from pure titanium from what Annabeth told me, something they picked up in a museum she used to work in. It was made of titanium because it was a recreational artwork and the artist didn't want it to be destroyed. It was not short of indestructible because of that with the current weapons available nowadays.

"Stand back you two, Will and Ethan take out your multi cross bows." Percy said as he just looked forward and tapped the ground with his sword as all the men just watched us.

"Ah if it isn't little Artemis." Said a voice as my body froze in place as I looked past everyone to see another person slowly raise up from his camouflage. As he did a very familiar person came into my vision.

"J-Jake." I whispered as he held an old rapier in his hand as he smiled at me. As he did all his men all laugh and seemed to lick their lips as I felt my body shiver.

"Ah seems like you found a nice little group didn't you, I wonder who you had to sleep with to get in." He said with a shrug as I glared at him.

"How did you find us?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Wasn't that hard, just followed your scent with a few dogs." He said with a shrug.

"What do you want?" Asked Percy.

"Me I want…wait why are your eyes closed? A-Are you blind? Oh my god that is fucking hilarious! That explains how you could hear us, god I can't believe you followed a blind person Artemis." Laughed Jake as Percy just looked in his direction.

"I may be blind but even I can see you are just a little bitch." Percy said as Jake stopped laughing and just glarred in our direction.

"Kill them and capture the women, we will *lick* need them for later." Said Jake as a perverted smile crossed his lips.

"Stay back, I got this." Percy said as he slowly walked forward as the tip of his Spartan sword slowly dragged on the ground making a sound of nails on a chalkboard. With the rough glass like ground around us, it was scary in a sense as he slowly walked forward. But as he did the men in front of him all began to charge at him and yell as Percy seemed to sigh.

As the men reach him he didn't even move as they roared in anger, but as they did instantly 4 arrows suddenly seemed to appear in the facemasks of the men around him. I was shocked to say the least as I watched the 4 people that were only feet from Percy fall on the ground dead. I just looked to my side to see Annabeth, Will, and Ethan all armed with a double arrow crossbow in hand. With ease I saw them aim and fire as each arrow found one of the people's faces.

In seconds 12 people were down with arrows to the head, they even did it in a fashion that when one was reloading the other was firing. But even then it wasn't enough to stop them as the rest all charged Percy. But as I felt my heart clench I saw something that seemed to make Percy seem not human. He was like a dancer that flowed like water in the crowd of people, each movement seemed refined and so precise and effortless it was like he wasn't trying at all.

In 5 seconds he danced/walked his way through 20 people as the others all stayed behind about 100 feet. But as he stopped moving with a whip of his sword a line of red splashed on the ground as the 20 people all collapsed on the ground as they gripped certain parts of their bodies. Each one didn't even make it more than 30 seconds until all their bodies lied motionless on the ground. Each one having a puddle of blood around them, at this I could only gaze in amazement.

Each move hit a main artery on each person and nothing less, from necks to under the arms and even the middle of the legs. Each one bled out in a matter of second and even then the three shooting arrows didn't stop. Soon only 20 people were left as they surrounded Jake in a protective layer, Percy however was slowly taking in breaths as he relaxed a little from massacre.

"You Monster!" Yelled Jake as the others seemed to nod as Percy flicked his blade again as he got rid blood on it. But he didn't stop as he slowly walked forward, as all the men backed up away from Percy.

"Leave this place." Percy said as he stood 20 feet in front of group of people as he just looked at them.

"You just killed 50 of my men and expect me to leave?" Jake said in pure anger as he quickly pulled something off his back as he quickly fired a small crossbow at Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled but my scream was for nothing as Percy's free hand flashed in front of him as he caught the arrow with ease. With that he sighed and charged towards them, just like the others they all fell like flies in front of Percy as he moved like water. However as he got to Jake who had fallen on his ass in fear he stopped.

"You don't deserve to be killed by me." Percy said but he didn't turn around as his sword flashed as Jake flinched back. However after a second Jake opened his eyes to find Percy slowly walking away as he starred in awe.

"W-What?" Jake asked but soon his face mask on his radiation suit slowly began to crack as a thin line from Percy's sword appeared on it.

"I will let the radiation kill you." Percy said as Jake's face shield fell apart as his eyes went wide. With that Percy slowly walked over to us and sheathed his sword.

"Percy." I said as he put his arm over my shoulder as I was forced to look away from the gasping Jake as the radiation slowly killed him. Even if he got on a new suit he knew that was going to die so he just laid there and didn't move. But as I looked away I felt Percy's hand tighten on my shoulder as I looked up at him. His face was like a stone as he led me and Zoe away from the field of corpses as the other three followed behind.

"Thanks." I said as Percy looked down at me.

"For what?" He asked as I smiled a little.

"For defending me." I said as I heard a cough behind me.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot about you guys. Thank you!" I said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Well as long as you care." Said Will.

"So…five chocolate bars says they are so going to bang when we get out of here." Whispered Annabeth to Ethan. However I pretended to not hear it as I felt Percy's hand stiffen on my shoulder. However he didn't say anything as I looked up at him to see him blushing as well.

"Your so on." Said Ethan as me and Percy blushed together.

 **LOCATION: CAMP HALF BLOOD**

 **TIME: 1 MONTH LATER**

 **PERCY POV:**

I silently laid in my bed as I let out a sigh after finally getting to rest after a week of nothing but work. It had been a week since my little group had made it back to home base. In that time I was riddled with work that needed to do, just conformation and resources. Thanks to a couple people who were professional agriculturalists that were with our group we actually didn't need any food from the outside.

"Percy." I heard as I slowly turned my head to my door of my larger room. It was a nice King size bed that was 'liberated' from a furniture store. But with a click of the tongue I found a familiar female shape by the door.

"Artemis?" I asked as she opened the door and slowly walked to the bed, she didn't say anything as she sat down beside me as I laid down. Slowly I felt her hand intertwine with mine as she stayed sitting up with her back to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she continued looking at the wall.

"Nothing I have just been thinking." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About us." She said as I smiled lightly, it was kind of well-known in our community that Artemis was currently my girlfriend or fiancé. It depended on who you asked.

"What about us makes you think?" I asked her as she chuckled a little.

"Just our future…Percy…I-I want another child." She said as I coughed a little as I sat up and looked in her direction.

"But Artemis-." However I was quickly silenced by her lips as she looped her arms around my neck and slowly pushed me back on the bed. After a minute she was straddling me as I had my hands placed on her hips. As I felt her body I noticed she wasn't wearing normal clothes but instead only sexy frill panties and what I assume was no bra with a see through piece of lingerie.

But as out tongues battled for dominance I soon felt her hands slowly raising up my shirt which was quickly disposed of on the ground. Even then we barely stopped kissing as the two of us seemed to finally release our pent up 'stress' on one another. But I couldn't help but feel up and down Artemis's legs as she sat atop me. However as we did I felt Percy Jr. growing harder and harder as eventually Artemis stopped kissing me it was so hard.

"Looks like someone wants this more than I do." She said in a sexy voice as she rubbed the bulge that was nearly bursting out of my pants. As she did I groaned a little as her hand massaged my penis through my pants. As she teased me a little she soon took off her top and tossed it on the ground. As she did I felt her lean down and kissed me on the lips, but as she did my pants were soon taken off and on the ground.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered in my ear as she rubbed the tent in my underwear as I moaned in pleasure.

"I want you to suck it." I said as I felt her cheek tough mine as she grinned.

"Alright but you have to do the same." She said as I grinned.

"Alright." I said as soon I was naked and so was she, her body on top of mine as she delicately gave me a hand job. I could only groan as she stroked all 10 inches of me. I on the other hand was left to feel the current hole in front of me. As I slowly fingered Artemis's soft and smooth pussy, as I did her moans only grew louder as her juices flowed faster.

"God you're good at this." Artemis said as I leaned forward and gave a slow lick to her pussy. As I did her whole body shivered and let out a warm breath on my dick. As she recovered a little she opened her mouth slowly took the head of my penis in it. I could only groan as she did that and slowly began to bob her head as I grinned a little. As she began to give me a blowjob I licked her as deep as I could.

As we continued I felt myself cumming as Artemis deep throated me again and again, gagging noise escape her mouth as a thick amount of liquid ran down my dick. Her pussy was not different as streams of liquid were all lapped up eagerly by me. Each of us coming close to our release but suddenly Artemis stopped and with a satisfying pop sound s she let go.

"Oh no you don't, all this baby batter is going inside me tonight." She said as she loudly licked her lips and slowly turned her body around so her face was facing mine. As she did I felt her soaking loser lips rest directly on my rock hard shaft as I groaned in pleasure as she slowly road me as her juices covered my dick.

"Alright that should be wet enough." She said as she slowly got up however as she did I quickly caught her and rolled us so I was on top. She let out a eek in surprised voice. As she lay under me I quickly placed my hand on her stomach and the other on my dick. Slowly I scooted forward as I located her entrance with my fingers. As I did I slowly put my tip by her entrance but as I did I felt a small pairs of hands on my face.

"Kiss me." Artemis said as I nodded and slowly leaned down as I lips met hers and with that I thrust into her. Thankfully she didn't have a hymen but due to so many years of going without sex she was truly tight. Her nails dug into my shoulders as I entered her, her warmth welcomed me instantly as her body slowly loosened from her death grip she had on me. After this it was hot and sweaty sex.

With each thrust into her a wet slapping sound could be heard from our room and moans of ecstasy. Eventually my ears went numb from her screams of pleasure and her shouting filled the room. Still I continued as I plowed into her for as long as I could without cumming. My mouth sometimes finding her breasts or mouth as I nibbled, squeezed and licked them to high havens. Still her tight walls coiled around me as if they didn't want me to leave her as I continued.

Each time I went into pussy hers walls would convulse and each time I would smash into her desperate womb. Each time I pushed all 10 inches into her she screamed in pleasure and pain as I tried to continually pry open her womb. Our position didn't change at all as I thrust into her again and again as her screams numbed my ears and fueled me to go faster and faster. Each time I got closer to prying open her womb.

Finally after nearly 5 or 6 hours I put my whole length into her with ease as her womb welcomed me. At this point she was a screaming wreck of a human as enjoyed the comfort of her tight little baby chamber. Somehow during this whole time I had managed to not cum as I held myself back immensely, it was beyond difficult but I as I entered her womb I decided it was time. If she wanted kids then I was going to give her them.

"Percy! Oh god I cumming again!" She yelled as her back arched and her toes curled, at the same time I felt her juices spray out and cover my crotch with ease. As she came I felt her wall tighten around me as I groaned in pleasure, but still I didn't cum. As she relished in her after orgasm I slowly leaned forward and wither her legs over mine it raise her ass up in the air letting the whole world see our ever so deep connection.

My balls dripping with her liquid as her juices flowed down both her back and front with east as my whole shaft was planted deep inside her. With her body at this angle it would also allow the seamen to sink deep into her and impregnate her, just the thought of a pregnant Artemis made me want to cum but I held back as I spoke to her.

"That makes 20 orgasms." I whispered to her as her whole body shivered under me. If I could physically see her face I know it would be a beautiful fucked silly one. But I settled for a hand cupping her ace and letting her gently suck on my thumb.

"What do you want?" I asked her as she shivered again.

"You're cum deep inside me." She begged as I smiled. At this I thrust into her a few more times and finally managed to cum. With that my whole body shivered in pleasure as both our bodies convulsed as I came. Slowly 15 ropes of super thick 6 month old cum quickly filled her as hunted for her tidy little eggs. As I came in her I could feel there was no more room as my cum found a gap in-between our parts and came out.

Slowly thick streams of cum slid down her front and back as I kept her ass up in the air. Slowly I finished inside her as I quickly let her down and collapsed beside her. As I lay on my back and relished in our sweet scent I felt a pair of arms and a head snuggle as close as she could to me as she took deep breaths.

"What do you think it will be?" Asked Artemis.

"A boy." I said as I could practically hear my cum flowing out of her as it slowly flowed over her right ass cheek and onto the bed. Forming a pool of cum as it just lay there on my bed, by the amount there you could guess that she was pregnant already which I bet she was.

"I think the same." She said with a smile into my chest as I felt her hand reached down and rub my cum covered dick a few times as I trying to get it up. Unfortunately I was all worn out as it stayed limp, however she then brought her hand to her mouth and gave it a few lick and purred as she did.

"We taste amazing." She said as I laughed a little and smiled.

"Well let's just hope you didn't get pregnant…because I am looking forward to trying to impregnate you again." I said as I earned a light slap on the arm from her. But she then pulled herself on top of me and gave me a light kiss and laid her head down on my chest.

"Yeah, unfortunately I should be ovulating today. But who says we can't continue this little nightly meeting until it is confirmed." She purred at me as I smiled.

"I love you Artemis." I said as she smiled into my chest.

"I love you to Percy." She said back as we slowly tried to fall asleep.

"You know I never thought I would hear those words." Artemis slowly said as I put an arm around her and hugged her closer to me.

"Why is that?" I whispered to her as she remained silent for a little.

"My face and the whole apocalypse thing." She said as I smiled.

"Artemis you are as beautiful as the sun to me." I said as she laughed lightly.

"You're blind so how could I be beautiful to you?" She mumbled.

"I may be blind but even if I could see I wouldn't care what you look like. Because I know I love you for who you are, not looks, not status, and nothing else. Be it the end of the world or the start of a new one I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Even if I cannot see you I don't care. You are my sun, no wait, you are my moon Artemis you are what makes me live for tomorrow. I don't even know how I lived without you before now. " I said as she laughed lightly and then hugged me.

"You're so cheesy." She said.

"Well you could say that love is blind." I said.

"Funny." She said in a voice that basically said she was rolling her eyes.

"Anyways just promise me that even if you think your looks are what they make you they aren't. Because what only matters is in here." I said as tapped my chest as she laughed.

"I think I might need some crackers to go with this cheese. But that is one thing I just love about you. Now let's get some sleep I am tired." Artemis said as she curled up on top of me and quickly fell asleep as I quickly followed behind. My only thoughts were about how happy I was going to be as a father or two and a husband to the most beautiful wife in the world.

 **Just threw this together cause I wanted to feel free to borrow the idea just not the plot, have a nice week a pray that I get this job I am Appling for.**


End file.
